Charmed The Next Generation
by lena334
Summary: Story about the next generation of charmed ones, mainly about Piper's and Leo's kids.
1. Chapter 1

Piper and Leo

Wyatt

Chris

Melinda

Phoebe and Coop

Prudence

Petty

Penny

Paige and Henry

Henry Junior

Jessica

Jenifer

Victor

Grams

Granma (Patty)

Sam

Friends

David Anderson is Wyatt's and Chris's best friend. He is the manticore baby sisters save years ago. He's the same age as Wyatt. He is in love with Melinda but never had the courage to tell her.

Mike Morris is Wyatt's and Chris's best friend. He is the youngest son of Daryl and Sheila. He's the same age as Chris.

Elena Davis is Wyatt's best friend. She's the same age as Wyatt. She is in love with Wyatt but never had the courage to tell him. Her mom died when she was 10 years old and she lived with Billie and Stephanie ever since, she never meat her dad.

Lilly Johnson is Mel's best friend. She's the same age as Mel. She is in love with Henry Junior but never had the courage to tell him. Her dad is a witch and her mom is a whitelighter.

Stephanie Jenkins is Mel's best friend. She's the same age as Mel. She is in love with Chris but never had the courage to tell him. She is Billie's daughter with a whitelighter, she never meat her dad.

Characters

Piper

After the final battle she had a third child, a baby girl she in the other future. She opened a restaurant and named it Charmed. She gave the club to her children. She spends every Sunday with Melinda doing girl things.

Leo

He was become the headmaster of magic school. He spends every Sunday with his sons in the garage. He was always afraid that he will neglect Chris but he never did he always treated both of his boys equally.

Wyatt

He is 23 years old, he is the twice blessed child but he doesn't make a big deal out of it. He's funny, charming, silly, good witch and weary powerful. He's overprotective of his siblings especially his baby sister Melinda. He's one of the owners of P3. He is in love with Elena but never had the courage to tell her. He is very close with his siblings especially Chris, he is very close with his cousins especially Henry.

Chris

He is 21 years old, he's half elder. He's funny, charming, good witch and just as powerful as Wyatt. He's overprotective of his siblings especially his baby sister. He's one of the owners of P3. He is in love with Stephanie but never had the courage to tell her. He is very close with his sibling especially Wyatt, he is very close with his cousins especially Henry.

Melinda

She is 19 years old. She is a happy person, always smiles, good witch but not as powerful as her brothers and cousins. She's one of the owners of P3. She is in love with David but never had the courage to tell him. She is very close with her brothers, she is very close with her cousins especially Prudence.

Phoebe

She married Coop, had three daughters. She still gives advice to those who ask but now she gives advice on how to find love.

Coop

He helps Phoebe with her column and teaches his daughters how to be cupids.

Prudence

She is 19 years old. She is funny, sweat, good witch, has many powers. She is very close with her sisters and very protective of them, she is very close with her cousins especially Melinda. She wants to become a chef.

Patty

She is 18 years old. She is funny, sweat, god witch, has many powers. She is very close with her sisters, she is very close with her cousins especially Jenny. She wants to become a manager.

Penny

She is 17 years old. She is sweat, good witch, has many powers. She is very close with her sisters, she is very close with her cousins especially Jess. She wants to become a journalist.

Paige

She continued to teach in magic school. She had a son and twin girls. She helps young witches and whitelighter with their powers, also teaches her kids and Wyatt and Chris how to be whitelighters.

Henry

He continued to be a parole officer. He helps the sisters and the next generation the same way Daryl does.

Henry Junior

He is 19 years old. He's sweat, charming, funny, good witch, has many powers. He is very close with his sisters and overprotective of them, he is also very close with his cousins especially Wyatt and Chris. He wants to be a social worker just like Paige. He is in love with Lilly but never had the courage to tell him.

Jessica

She is 17 years old. She's sweat, good witch, has many powers. She is very close with her siblings especially Jenny, she's very close with her cousins especially the girls. She wants to become a columnist like Phoebe. She often helps Phoebe with her column.

Jenifer

She is 17 years old. She is sweat, good witch, she has many powers. She is very close with her siblings especially Jess, she is very close with her cousins especially the girls. She wants to become a photographer. She is good at sports.

Piper and Leo live in the manor with their kids, Phoebe and Coop live in the house next door with their kids and Paige and Henry live across the street with their kids.

Derek Anderson lives in the house next to Paige and Henry with his son David. Nicolas and Melissa live next to the manor with their daughter Lilly. Billie lives next to Phoebe's house with her daughters Stephanie and Elena. Although she is not Elena's birth mother she sees her as a daughter and Elena sees Billie as a mom.

Every Saturday the entire Halliwell family gathered in the manor along with their friends. The sister thought it would be a great way for all the kids to bond. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Sheila, Melissa and Billie were in a dining room chating and Leo, Coop, Henry S., Victor, Sam, Derek, Daryl and Nick were watching a football game in the living room. The kids were in the attic. They were sitting in a circle on the floor. Elena was telling them a story about Wyatts high school days.

Wyatt: It wasn't funny then. Its not funny now.

Panny: It hilarious.

They all laught exept Mel. Wyatt looked at her.

Wyatt: Mel doesn't thing its funny. Right sis?

Melinda didn't say anything. She kept looking at one spot on the floor. She was playing with her necklace.

Wyatt: Mel.

Melinda: What?

Chris: Are you ok?

Melinda: No. Not really.

Everyone exchanged looks. Melinda got up and so did everyone else. She looked and the floor and sighed.

Chris: What is it Mel?

She run her hand through her hair.

Melinda: Ok. I had a dream about three weeks ago. Turns out it wasn't a dream. It was a premonition.

Elena: What did you see?

Melinda: I saw Wyatt and Chris being stabbed to death.

Everyone: What?

They all looked shocked.

David: Did you see the demon who stabbed them?

Melinda nodded her head.

Pru: Ok so lets identify him.

She went to the Book and started to flip the pages.

Melinda: Pru stop.

Pru looked at her. She was confused and so was everyine else.

Melinda: You won't find him there.

Pru: Why?

Melinda: Because its not a demon. Its Ben.

They all looked shocked and confused.

Stephanie: Ben. Your boyfriend Ben?

Melinda: Yeah.

Stephanie: Why would he want to kill them? He is an angel. Literally.

Melinda: Because he belives that they have to much power. He things they are dangerous. Just like Gideon did. But don't worry I have a plan.

Wyatt: Wanna share?

Melinda: No. This is something I have to do.

Chris: Mel….

Melinda: No Chris. This is my mess. I have to clean it.

Wyatt opened his mouth to say something but David stopped him. He whispered to him.

David: Let her do this.

Wyatt nooded his head. Two hours later everyone gathered in the living room. The adults were telling stories about the littke advatures their kids had as toddlers. They noticed that the kids weren't listening to them. They seemed a little jumpy. Leo: Whats wrong?

Wyatt was about to say something when Ben orbed in. The kids got up. They were ready to fight. Melinda stood in front of her brothers. She looked Ben in the eyes. He was confused. Melinda smiled.

Melinda: They are not coming. They are all dead.

Ben looked scared and the adults confused. Ben wanted to orb out but Melinda through a knife at him before he could. He fell down. Melinda looked up.

Melinda: Come.

Suddely an Elder orbed in. He saw Ben on the floor with a knife in his stomach.

Elder: I cant tell you how sorry we all are. But don't worry we will make sure this doesn't happen again.

The Elder kneeled down and was about to pull the knife out of Bens stomach but Melinda stoped him.

Melinda: Wait. Its poisoned.

She went to Ben and knealed down. She pulled the knife out and the Elder healed him. He then grabbed Bens arm and they orbed out. Melinda stood with a knife in her hand. She was facing the wall. She had tears coming down her cheaks. She quickly brushed them off. And turned around. She looked at her brothers. They had sad looks in their eyes.

Melinda: I'm so sorry. I didn't…

She started to cry. Wyatt came near her and hugged her and Chris took her hand.

Chris: You have nothing to be sorry about.

Wyatt: Chris is right. What you did took courage. I know it wasn't easy.

Piper: What the hell is gling on?

Melinda looked at her mother. She sat down and so did everyone else. She told the adults the hole story.

Leo: Three weeks? You spend three weeks with a guy who wanted to kill your brothers. Do you know howw dangerous that is. He could have figured out you knew. He could have killed you.

Melinda: No he couldn't. He thought I was way to weak and stupid to figure it out and stop him.

She had tears in her eyes. Leo felt bad for his daughter. She was hurting and there is nothing he can do about it. He felt so helpless. He got up and set next to his daughter. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Leo: Never do something like this again.

Melinda: I'm not promising anything. I will always protect my family no matter what.

Piper: Thats fine but you need to let your family protect you too.

Melinda: Ok. I promise next time I will ask for help.

Piper: Good girl.

Pru: You all realize this isbthe firls time Mel broke a rule right?

Melinda: Shut up.

Everyone laughed. In the evening Piper and Melinda were in the kitchen putting the dishes away and the boys were in the dinning room talking. The were sitting at the table.

Leo: You know your sister reminds me a lot of Gracie.

Chris: Who?

Leo: My baby sister.

Wyatt: You had a baby sister? I didn't know that.

Chris: What was she like?

Leo: She was like Mel. Free-spirited, kind, brave.

Leo's eyes field with tears. Piper and Melinda who were listening from the kitchen door came and set at the table. Piper grabbed Leo's hand.

Piper: Why don't you talk about her? This is the first time I hear you had a sister.

Leo: Its hard from me to talk about her.

Chris: Why?

Leo: Because she died young. She got sick and… I wasn't there. She was all alone.

Chris: What about your mom and dad? Where were they?

Leo: They didn't care.

They all looked at Leo with confused looks.

Leo: They never liked Gracie. Because she was a girl. They were terable people. They always treated me and Robert and Greg good. But Gracie... she used to come into my room and night crying asking me why did they hate her. I never knew what to say to her. Its late lets go to bed.

He got up and went upstairs.

Melinda: Poor dad. Maybe we can arrange for him to see Gracy again.

Piper: I'Il talk to the Elders tomorrow. Bed time.

Chris: Really mom? We are not 6.

Piper smiled and got up.

Piper: Fine. Stay as long as you want.

Melinda:I'm going to bed. Mom can you stay with me tonight?

Piper: Sure.

They went upstairs and Piper leid down. Melinda put her head on Pipers shoulder. She fell asleep fast. Piper kissed Melindas forehead.

Piper: I'm so proud of you honey.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning the sibligs came down the stairs along with their parents. They walked into the dinning room and stopped when they saw two women and a man sitting at the table. Piper and Leo looked shocked.  
Piper: Oh my God.  
Pru S: Hey Piper.  
Pipers eyes field up with tears. And so did Leo's.  
Pru S: What, I don't even get a hug?  
Piper went to her side and hugged her.  
Piper: I can't believe it's you.  
Pru S: Well believe it.  
Pru then looked at Leo.  
Pru S: What no hug for your sister in law?  
Leo smiled and gave her a hug.  
Leo: Nice to see you.  
Pru S: You too.  
Andy: What am I chopped liver?  
They smiled and gave him a hug too.  
Piper: Nice to see you.  
Andy: You too.  
Pru looked over to Coop and Henry.  
Pru S: What are you three waiting for?  
She than spread her arms and the kids gave her a hug. She then looked at the kids.  
Pru S: You are all so grown up, I wish a could have seen you grow up, but it doesn't matter cause I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere.  
Melinda: What do you mean?  
Pru S: I mean I'm here to stay and so are Gracie and Andy.

Leo was looking at his baby sister. He couldn't belive it was really her. Suddenly he made few steps towards her and pulled her in his arms. They both had tears in their eyes.  
Gracie: I missed you so much.  
Leo: I missed you too.  
Piper came to Leo's side.  
Leo: This is Piper my wife.  
Piper: Is nice to meet you.  
She extended her hand for Gracie to shake it but Gracie gave her a hug instead.  
Piper: Is nice to meet you to.  
Gracie turned and looked at Wyatt and Chris.  
Gracie: Don't just stand there came give your Aunt a hug.  
Boys smiled and did as they were told. Malinda watched the scene with a smile. Gracie than went to Melinda's side and hugged her.  
Gracie: You look so much like your mother.  
Melinda smiled.  
Melinda: Thanks.

Piper looked up.

Piper: Paige come to tbe manor and bring Phoebe and your kids.

About 5 minutes later Paige and Phoebe orbed in with treir families. Phoebe and paige were shocked to see Pru. They both run to her and hugged her. Then Phoebe hugged Andy.  
After they said their hellos with the rest of the family the angel of destiny showed up.  
Angel: Well if you are done with greetings I have something very important to say.  
Everyone turned their attention to angel of destiny. She looked at Melinda.  
Angel: There will be a lot of demons coming after you.  
Piper: Why?  
Angel: Your daughter is destined to do something no one else could, not even you and your sisters.  
Melinda: Is that why Aunt Pru is here?  
Angel: Yes, that's why she is her and also Andy and Gracie. They will help you.  
Melinda: Are you going to take them away when they finish what they came to do?  
Angel: No, they will stay with you, age like everybody else, live their lives.  
Melinda smiled.  
Angel: You have so much goodness in your heart. I just told you a lot of demons will be coming after you and you ask if Pru,Gracie and Andy get to stay.  
Melinda: Demons are always after us.  
Angel: You don't understand they will not come for your brothers only you.  
Melinda: But why?  
Angel: I'm afraid I can't tell you that, you have to figure it out on your own.  
Angel of destiny then despaired. Leo turned to and looked at Pru S.  
Leo: Can you tell us something?  
Pru S: No I can't I'm sorry.  
Wyatt: What do you mean you can't?  
Chris: You can't just tell us that demons will come for our baby sister and not tell us why.  
Andy: She has to figure it out on her own otherwise it won't work.  
Henry J: Just tell us something, anything.  
Andy: All we can tell you is that she will do something not even Phoebe could.  
Wyatt looked at him. He was angry.  
Wyatt: Thats not enough.  
Melinda: Wyatt let it go, whatever it is I will deal with it.  
Chris: Melinda how can you be so calm?  
Melinda: Big brother we were practically raised round demons, besides they are here to help me.  
She pointed to Pru S, Gracie and Andy.  
Melinda: Whatever it is we will deal with it tomorrow, today we should enjoy with are family.  
Pru J: Just so you know you are not in this alone we will do anything we can to help.  
Melinda: I know.  
Piper: Ok let's go have breakfast.  
They all went down stairs. After they had breakfast they were seating in the dining room talking.  
Pru S: So, were am I going to live now?  
Paige: You can stay with us.  
Henry S: Yeah we have an extra room.  
Pru: Sound great.  
Phoebe: Andy you can stay with us.  
Andy: Thanks.  
Piper: Gracie you are staying with us. But we don't have an extra room so you the boys are going to share one room.  
Gracie: No Piper that's not necessary.  
Melinda: You can stay in my room, we could be roommates.  
Gracie: You sure I won't bother you?  
Melinda: No you won't bother me, and besides we are almost the same age, it will be fun.  
Piper: Than it's settled you will stay with Melinda.  
Gracy: Great.  
Jess looked at Gracie.  
Jess: You should probably change your outfit.  
Gracie: You are right, but I don't have anything else to wear.  
Melinda: You can have some of my clothing, you look about my size.  
Gracy: Thanks sweaty.  
Melinda: You are welcome.  
Chris looked at Gracie.  
Chris: What should we call you?  
Gracy: You can call me anything you want.  
Wyatt: Should we call you Aunt Gracie just Gracie?  
Gracie: Gracie is just fine you don't have to call me Aunt Gracie, but you can if you want to.  
Wyatt just smiled and then looked at Leo.  
Wyatt: You were right dad. She is a lot like Melinda.  
Everyone her mouth to say something but was interrupted by David.  
David: Mel you here?  
Melinda: Dining room.  
When David entered he had a big smile on his face. His dad entered the manor after him. Melinda went to David side and he hugged her so tight.  
David: Thank you so much.  
Melinda: Can't breathe.  
David let her go.  
David: Sorry.  
Melinda: So you got in.  
David: Yes.  
Derek: Would you to be so kind to tell us what's going on?  
Piper: Yeah you got into what?  
David: I'm going to be a parole officer.  
Wyatt: Dude that's great.  
Chris: Congratulations.  
David: Thanks.  
Penny: I'm confused. What does Melinda have to do with you being a parole officer?  
David: She helped me study for a test. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't pass the test.  
Phoebe: Wait when did you two have these study sessions?  
Melinda: At night he would shimmer in my room and I would help him study.  
Jess: So you actually had a boy in your room at night?  
Melinda: It's David and I was helping him study.  
Jenny: Whatever you say.  
Melinda: Shut up.  
Jess: Oh come on we are just messing with you. We don't get to do that often you never do anything like this.  
David: Sorry I forgot how they can be.  
Melinda: Don't worry about it.  
David: We should go. Thanks again.  
Derek and David left. In the eving Pru, Gracie and Andy were outsfewide the manor talking.

Andy: You thing we would be able to pull this off without them finding out?

Pru: I'm not sure. But we have to try. We should go back.

They went back into the houses they were staying in. Meanwhile a demon shimmered in Melindas room. She was sleeping. The demon looked at her.

Demon: You won't screw this up for me witch.

He then shimmered out. Couple of days later it was Halloween and Melinda's 20th birthday. Wyatt and Chris entered their sister's room and yelled.  
Wyatt and Chris: Happy birthday baby sister.  
Melinda jumped of the bed.  
Melinda: You two almost gave me a heart attack.  
Boys laughed and tackled Melinda on the bed and kissed her. Melinda laughed as they tickled her.  
Melinda: Stop, stop. Daddy, help.  
Leo came in to the room.  
Leo: Boys leave your sister alone.  
Chris: Fine.  
Leo: Happy birthday honey.  
Melinda: Thanks daddy.  
Melinda got off the bed and gave Leo a hug, he kissed her on top of her head. Piper came in to the room and immediately hugged her daughter.  
Piper: Happy birthday sweaty, can't believe it's been 20 years.  
Melinda: Thanks mom.  
Piper: Breakfast is ready and your Aunts and Uncles and cousins will be here soon.  
Melinda: I will be ready in 20 minutes.  
When she got down stairs everyone has arrived. Phoebe and Coop with their kids, Paige and Henry with theirs, Prudence, Andy, Daryl and Sheila with Mike, Derek and David, Billie, Elena and Stephanie, Lilly, Melissa and Nick, Sam and Victor.  
Everyone: Happy Birthday Melinda.  
Melinda smiled.  
Melinda: Thank you  
Victor was the first one to hug and kiss her, than Sam, than Phoebe, Paige, Henry, Coop, Gracie, Prudence, Andy, her cousins, Daryl, Sheila, Billie, Elena, Stephanie and Lilly, Nick, Melissa, Mike, Derek and David.  
Melinda: Thanks guys.  
Piper: Ok everybody set down and let's eat.  
After they eat Melinda opened the presents.  
Melinda: Thanks guys these are all lovely, you didn't have to get me anything.  
Melissa: Don't be silly of course we did.  
Petty: There is one more left.  
Melinda took a pink box and opened it. Inside she found a jewelry box and when she opened it, it started to play a melody to her favorite song.  
Melinda: Whoa it's beautiful.  
Phoebe: Who is it from?  
David: Me.  
Wyatt and Chris: Really?  
David: Yeah.  
Chris: You chose this by yourself?  
David: Yes why?  
Wyatt: You usually pick terrible gifts.  
David: I got lucky I guess.  
Elena: Lucky? No this was more than luck.  
Lilly: How did you know what Melinda's favorite song is?  
David: I heard her play it a lot so I thought it was her favorite song.  
Wyatt and Elena: Right.  
Melinda: David this is beautiful, thank you.  
David: Glad you like it.  
Pru S: How can she not? It's such a lovely gift. It seems so Melinda.  
David: Well you pick up a thing or two when you know someone for as long as I known Mel.  
Melinda: Yeah we have been friends for a long time.  
Wyatt: Man, are you two blind.  
David and Melinda: What?  
Wyatt: Nothing.  
Melinda: Ok, it's time to cut the cake. I will go get it.  
David: Want some help?  
Melinda: Yeah thanks.  
They went in to the kitchen to get the cake.  
Derek: Wyatt what did you mean when you said they were blind?  
Wyatt: Oh come on Uncle Derek it's so obvious they like each other.  
Elena: You know?  
Wyatt: I'm not blind.  
Elena: You are taking this better than I thought you would.  
Wyatt: Hey if they like each other there is nothing I can do about it. If they are happy I'm happy too.  
Sheila: Why don't they tell each other how they feel?  
Wyatt : David thinks it's a betrayal to me and Chris.  
Leo: How you know this?  
Chris: Every time he gets drunk he talks about this girl he likes and he can't be with her because he would be betraying someone.  
Wyatt: And how there is no way that she feels the same.  
Stephanie: The same thing is with Mel.  
Lilly looked at Coop.  
Lilly: Can you do something about them?  
Coop: No, I can't interfere.  
Billie: Why?  
Andy: Because they have to figured out on their own.  
Piper: That's why you are here isn't it?  
Gracy: Yes.  
Derek: But why do they have to figure it out on their own?  
Pru: It's the only way this will work.  
Leo: What?  
Andy: The think Melinda is about to do has something to do with David.  
Derek: Are they in danger?  
Andy: David isn't.  
Derek: And Melinda?  
Andy: There will be a lot of demons that will come for Melinda, to try to stop her.  
Paige: To stop her do what?  
Gracie,Pru and Andy looked at each other.  
Henry S: Just tell us already.  
Andy: We can't.  
Paige: Why not? We won't tell her.  
Pru S: You won't tell her but you will interfere.  
Phoebe: No we won't.  
Pru S: Yes you will and if you do it won't work.  
Phoebe: Fine, don't tell us.  
Melinda and David came from the kitchen with the cake. In the evening they were all in the manor in their costumes. Wyatt, Chris and Henry junior were dressed up as knifes, Pru J was dressed as Goddess of love, Patty was dressed as Amazon and Penny was dressed as Wonder women, Jess was dressed as a Ginny, Jenny was dressed as disco girl, Elena was dressed as Egyptian princess, Lilly was dressed as a pirate, Stephanie was dressed as Indian princess, Mike was dressed as a cop, David was dressed as Robin Hood and Melinda was dressed as Pocahontas. Adults didn't want to wear costumes. They all went to P3 and were having a good time, well everyone except Chris. There was a guy flirting with Stephanie and Chris couldn't help but be jealous. Wyatt looked at his brother.  
Wyatt: What's wrong?  
Chris: What do you mean?  
Wyatt: I mean, why do you look like you're about to kill someone? Is it because that guy is flirting with Stephanie? You are jealous?  
Chris: You are being ridiculous. He just doesn't seem like a good guy.  
Wyatt: Why?  
Chris: Because.  
Wyatt: Yeah, that's a really good reason. Why don't you grow a par and tell her how you feel?  
Chris: What? I don't have feelings for Stephanie.  
Wyatt: Yes you do.  
Chris: Even if I did there is no way she feels the same.  
Wyatt: How you no she doesn't? Maybe she is waiting for you to make the first move. Either way she is not going to wait forever.  
Wyatt left and joined the rest of the kids, Chris stayed at the bar looking at Stephanie who was now dancing with the guy. Chris couldn't help but wonder what she saw in this guy, she was way out of his league. Chris's thoughts were interrupted when Stephanie slapped the guy and went in the office in the back. Chris followed her. When he entered the office he found Stephanie crying. He went by her side.  
Chris: What happened? What did he do to you?  
Stephanie: He asked me how much I charge for a night, and when a told him I wasn't a prostitute he told me I looked like one.  
Chris: Son of a bitch. Don't cry Stephanie.  
Stephanie: Someone just told me I looked like a prostitute, am I suppose to laugh?  
Chris: No, but don't cry because some moron told you something, he obviously has no brain.  
Chris came near her and put her hear behind her ear. He that wiped the tears from her cheek.  
Chris: You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and you are also the strongest. Don't let some idiot bring you down.  
Stephanie smiled.  
Chris: There you go. You look so much prettier when you smile.  
Stephanie: Thanks.  
Chris and Stephanie stared in each other's eyes and then Chris pressed his lips on hers.  
Chris: Sorry I shouldn't have done that.  
Stephanie: Why did you?  
Chris: Because I am in love with you, have been for a long time, and I know there is no way you feel the same so…  
He was cut off because Stephanie kissed him.  
Stephanie: I do feel the same.  
They both smiled and kissed. There kiss was interrupted by someone's cough. When they looked at the door the entire Halliwell family was standing there along with Billie, Lilly and her parent, Derek and David, Sheila and Daryl, Mike, Sam and Victor. There were all smiling. Melinda and Lilly were in the front with their arms crossed.  
Stephanie: Ok I can explain.  
Melinda: Oh honey this is pretty much self explanatory  
Lilly: I can't believe you didn't tell us, and we are supposed to be your best friends.  
Melinda: I can't believe it took you so long to hook up.  
Stephanie: You are my best friends and I didn't tell you because I thought there was no way Chris felt the same way.  
Lilly: You were obviously wrong.  
Chris looked at Melinda.  
Chris: Are you mad at me?  
Melinda: No, why would I be mad at you?  
Chris: Because I was kissing your best friend.  
Melinda: No I'm not mad, besides we don't chose who we fall in love with, love comes when you least expect it right Uncle Coop?  
Coop: Right.  
Wyatt: So you decided to listen to me after all.  
Chris: Yeah, thanks.  
Wyatt: Any time. You two were seriously blind.  
Melinda: Ok you have no place to talk, you are just as blind.  
Coop: So are you.  
Melinda looked at Coop and realized he knew about David, she blushed.  
Melinda: We should let them alone to talk.  
Gracie: You are right let's go.  
Everyone left and Chris and Stephanie were once again alone.  
Stephanie: So…  
Chris: So…  
They looked at each other's eyes and kissed again. When the party ended they all went home.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning and Piper and Leo were in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking. Wyatt and Chris joined them. Melinda was just about exit her when a demon chick shimmered in. Melinda looked at her. The demon was about to attack her but Melinda used her telekinesis to slam the demon into the wall. The demon got up and looked at Melinda.  
Demon: Is that the best you can do?

Melinda smiled.  
Melinda: Not even close.  
She was about to blow her up when more demon chicks should up. She loomed surprised.  
Demon: You didn't think I would come her alone did you?  
They started to throw energy balls at Melinda and she managed to avoid all of them. Melinda started to blow up the demons. When the boys heard the screaming they orbed to Melinda's room but she had already took care of the demons.

The boys looked at their sister.  
Chris: What happened?  
Melinda: Some demon chicks attacked and I blow them up.  
Wyatt: Are you ok? Are you hurt?  
Melinda: I'm fine, don't worry.  
Piper and Leo came running into the room and Gracie was right behind them.  
Piper: What happened? Are you ok?  
Melinda: I am fine, don't worry.  
Leo: What happened?  
Melinda: Some demon chicks attacked but I took care of it.  
Gracie: You sure you are ok?  
Melinda: Yes I'm sure.  
The door bell rang.  
Wyatt: Looks like Uncle Daryl and Aunt Sheila are here.  
They all went down stairs. Soon the manor was filed with people like every Saturday. Gracie was telling Pru S and Andy about the attack.  
Andy: I'm not surprised they attacked the event is going to happen in about a month or so.  
Gracie: We have to do anything we can make sure they admit how they feel to each other.  
Pru S: We will, but for now let's leave them alone.  
Gracie was about to say something but David interrupted her.  
David: What are you talking about?

Pru S,Gracie and Andy exchanged nervous looks. David noticed it.  
Andy: Stuff.  
David: Does it have to do with that think Melinda is supposed to do?  
Andy: Yes.  
David: Can I do something to help?  
Andy: We will let you know if there is.

David looked at the floor and almost whispered.  
David: She is going to be ok right? Nothing bad will happen to her?  
Andy: She is going to be just fine.

Piper yelled.  
Piper: Ok people food is ready.  
After they had breakfast all the kids went up in the attic. They put some pillows on the floor and set down. Chris and Stephanie were kissing.  
Lilly: Ok you two stop before I throw up.

They pulled apart.  
Melinda: Leave them alone.  
Stephanie: Thank you.  
Melinda was about to say something but was interrupted when the Book of Shadows started to flip. They all looked at each other and got up and went to the Book. The Book opened at the Find lost love spell.  
Pru J: Find lost love?  
Penny: It's probably nothing.  
Penny closed the Book but it opened again at the same page.  
Jess: I don't think it's nothing.  
Melinda: Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige could you come to the attic please.  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige came in to the attic but also Pru S,Gracie, Andy, Leo, Henry S and Coop. They looked worried.  
Piper: What's wrong?

Melinda pointed at the Book.  
Melinda: The Book keeps opening to this page.  
They came near the Book.  
Paige: Find lost love?  
Melinda: Yeah it's weird.  
Pru S,Gracie and Andy looked at each other and then Pru looked at the sealing.  
Pru S: Grams get your but down here right now.  
Grams appeared.  
Grams: You called my dear.

Pru looked angry. And so did Gracie and Andy.  
Pru S: Don't my dear me. You can do this.  
Grams: Do what? I don't know what you are talking about.  
Pru S: Grams you can't help her she needs to figure it out on her own otherwise it won't work.

Grams rolled her eyes.  
Grams: Fine.  
Melinda: How is this supposed to help me? I never lost my love.  
Grams: Well it has something to do with…  
She was cut off by Andy.  
Andy: Grams.  
Grams: Fine I won't say anything. Well I have to go. Buy my darlings.  
Everyone: Buy Grams.

She disappeared. Phoebe looked at Melinda.  
Phoebe: Ok so this think has something to do with you being in love with someone.

Melinda gor nervous.  
Melinda: What… ahm.. What makes you think that?  
Phoebe: Grams just sad it.  
Melinda: Oh right. So what should I do?  
Piper: I think you are supposed to admit your feelings.  
Melinda laughs. Everyone looked at her with a serious face.  
Melinda: Oh you are serious.

Piper gave her daughter a look.  
Piper: Yeah.

Melinda smiled.  
Melinda: No not a chance in hell.  
Phoebe: Why not?  
Melinda: Because.  
Paige: Oh well that's a great reason.  
Melinda: Aunt Paige please…  
Before she could finish her sentence she stared to feel light-headed and was about to fall but Chris caught her.  
Chris: You ok?  
Melinda: Yeah I am fine, just a little light-headed.  
Melinda than put her hand on her chest. Everyone looked at her. They were worried.  
Wyatt: What?  
Melinda: I am having hard time breathing.  
Wyatt: Maybe we should go to a hospital.  
Melissa: No need I will take a look at her.  
Melissa came near Melinda and examined her.  
Melissa: She seams fine.  
Wyatt: Than why can't she breathe?  
Melissa: I don't know. Do you feel any better?  
Melinda: Actually I feel fine now.  
Leo: You sure?  
Melinda: Yeah.  
Melissa: Maybe it's just stress.  
Melinda: You are right it's just stress. Let's go down stairs.  
As she was exiting the attic Melinda turned around and looked at the attic like she was searching for someone. When they left a demon appeared in the attic and smiled. It wwas the same demon that was in Melindas room couple of nights ago.  
Demon: Such a beauty shame she has to die.  
Demon shimmered out. Few days later Wyatt, Chris and David were at P3 talking.  
Wyatt: I am worried about Mel.  
Chris: Me too. We have to figure out what she has to do so we can help her.  
David: To do that we have to figure out who is she supposed to help.  
Chris: But how?

The boys started to think. Suddenly David spoke.  
David: Go to the underworld and talk to the seer.  
Wyatt: No that is too dangerous. Besides why would she help us?  
David: You are right she would probably lie. So what should we do?  
Chris: I don't know.

David looked at the clock.  
David: I have to go, let me know if you think of something.  
Wyatt and Chris nodded their heads and David left. Chris got up and grabbed two beers.  
Chris: Ok hear is what we are going to do. We need to make them confess how they feel and fast.

Wyatt gave his brother a look.  
Wyatt: And how are we supposed to do that?  
Chris: I still have that part to figure out.  
Wyatt: Well until you do tell me do you know something about that guy Elena is dating?  
Chris: No. Why, jealous?  
Wyatt: No I just don't want him to heart her.

Chris smileed.  
Chris: Come on Wyatt I have known you my entire life I know when you are lying. Besides I know you have been in love with Elena forever.

Wyatt looked surprised.  
Wyatt: You do?  
Chris: Everyone does. Except you and Elena. You should tell her how you feel.  
Wyatt: You think?  
Chris: Yeah I do.  
Wyatt: What if she doesn't feel the same?  
Chris: What if she does? Look I thought Stephanie didn't love me back so I didn't want to tell her how I feel and David thinks Melinda doesn't feel the same about him as he does about her so he doesn't want to tell her but I was wrong and David is making the same mistake I did. And you are doing the same.  
Wyatt: You are right, I should tell Elena.  
Elena: Tell me what?  
Boys looked towards the door and Elena was standing there.  
Chris: I am going to let you talk.  
Chris orbed out. Elena came and sat were Chris was sitting.  
Elena: So what do you want to tell me?

Wyatt looked nervous.  
Wyatt: Ok here goes. I love you.

Elena smiled.  
Elena: I love you too.  
Wyatt: No you don't understand.  
Elena: Yes I do.  
She stood up and set inches away from Wyatt and then kissed him.  
Elena: That is why I came here to tell you how I feel.  
Wyatt smiled and so did Elena and they kissed again. Melinda chose that moment to walk in.  
Melinda: Guys sorry I am late I got stuck in the traffic..

whoa.  
Melinda stopped when she saw her brother and Elena kissing. They look towards Melinda.  
Melinda: I am so sorry for interrupting. I am going to go in the office, please continue.  
Elena and Wyatt blushed. They stood up. Melinda was trying as hard as she could not to laugh. Finally Elena spoke.  
Elena: You don't seem surprised.  
Melinda: That's because I'm not.  
Elena: Did everyone know?  
Melinda: Everyone except you and Wyatt. I am so happy for you two. And don't worry I won't say a word to anyone.  
Wyatt: It's ok we will tell everyone tonight. Is that ok with you?  
He asked looking at Elena.  
Elena: Yeah.  
Wyatt and Elena smiled and looked at each other's eyes witch made Melinda feel uncomfortable.  
Melinda: I have to go be…. anywhere else but here.  
She left and Wyatt and Elena started to kiss again. In the evening they told everyone they are together. Everyone was happy for them.


	4. Chapter 4

About three weeks later Andy,Pru S and Gracie were at the manor talking.  
Andy: I am starting to get worried the event is supposed to happen in the next few days.  
Gracie: On the bright side demons aren't coming after Melinda.  
Andy: I am worried that they are planning something big.  
Pru S: You are right. Maybe we should tell Piper and Leo the truth so they can help us.  
Gracie: We can't.  
Andy: Gracie is right.  
Pru S: I know. But I also know Piper and Leo are worried sick about their daughter's safety.  
Andy: We can't tell them. We can't risk that much.  
Pru looked at the floor. She looked sad. She felt so bad for hiding the truth from Piper. While they were talking Melinda and Elena were at P3 talking. Suddenly a lot of demons shimmered in. The girls looked at them and started to fight. They managed to vanquish all the demons but more appeared. Before the girls had a chance to use their powers one of the demons through some kind of a potion at them. The girs immediately fell down and passed out. But just before Elena passed out she saw a tattoo on one demons arm. Half hour later Elena started to wake up. She slowly set up. She started to look around. She got up and started call for Melinda.

Elena: Melinda. Melinda.

She run to the office and them to the bathroom. But melinda wasn't there. Elena realised the demons took her and orbed to the manor.

Elena: Wyatt. Wyatt.

Wyatt came running down the stairs and so did Chris.  
Wyatt: What's wrong?  
Elena: Demons took Melinda.  
Wyatt: What?  
Elena told them what happened. The boys looked worried. They called the res of the family. Soon the entire Halliwell family along with Billie,Stephanie,Melissa,Nick,Lilly,Derek and David were at the attic. Piper was scurrying for Melinda and Paige was trying to sense her.  
Paige: I can't sense her they must have taken her to the underworld.  
Piper: We have to find her before they hurt her.  
She had tears in her eyes.  
Wyatt: Don't worry mom we will.

David looked at Pru S,Gracie and Andy.  
David: Ok you need to tell us what the hell is she suppose to do.  
Andy: We can't. If we do it won't work.  
David : I don't care she is missing we need to find her. So talk.  
Gracie: Davdi I know you are worried but please try to understand. We can't say anything.  
David: At least tell us who is she suppose to help.  
Pru S,Gracie and Andy exchanged looks.

Andy: Go ahead.

Pru S looked at David.

Pru S: You. The thing she has to do has something to do with you.

David was surprised.

Andy: That's all we can tell you.

David looked at Elena.

David: Do you remember anything about the demon that attacked you?

Elena: One of them had a tattoo. It looked like some kind of weird latter.

Billie started to flip the Book. Suddenly she stoped. She looked at Elena.

Billie: Something like this?

Elena looked at the page Billie was referring to. She immediately recognized the tattoo.

Elena: That's it.

Billie: Are you sure?

Elena: Yeah. 100th%.

Piper: Now what?

David: Now we go get mel back.

Leo: How?

David: You know how whitelighters can sense other withlighter?

Leo nodded.

David: Demons can sense other demons.

Piper and Leo looked at each other.

Wyatt: Ok. Chris, David and me will go and…

David: No. I go alone. I'm not very good at this. If I appear in the wrong place and you two are with me we will all die.

Wyatt wanted to say something but Andy interrupted interrupted him.

Andy: David's right.

Piper looked at him.

Piper: Listen to me really carefuly. Get Mel and get out. Don't be a hero. If they catch you there is nothing we can do to help you.

David: I know. I'll be fine.

David shimmered out. He appeared in the underworld. He hid behind some wall. He looked around and saw Mel. His heart stopped. She was chained to the wall. She had scars all over her body. On the other side of the room was a table field with potions and knifes. But the demon wasn't there. David run to Mel and kneeled besid her.

David: Mel.

Melinda looked up. She tried to say something but she couldn't.

David: It's ok Mel. I'm gonna get you out of here.

David got up and broke the chains and took Mel in his arms. He shimmered out and shimmered in the manor. Everyone looked at Mel. David put her on the couch and Wyatt healde her. Melinda slowly got up. She looked around. Piper set next to her. She hugged and kissed her.

Piper: Thank God you are ok.

Melinda looked at David.

Melinda: Thanks for saving me.

David smiled. He was about to say something when a demon shimmered in. Melinda got up. She recognized the demon. He was the one who kidnapped her. Demon looked her in the eyes.

Demon: Be a good little witch and come with me.

Melinda: And if I don't?

Demon: I will kill your entire family.

Chris: Like hell you are.

He used his electrokinesis on the demon but nothing happened. Piper tried to blow him up. But again nothing happened. They all looked confused. The demon laughed.

Demon: Don't bother. I'm immune to your powers.

He looked back at Melinda.

Demon: So what's it gonna be?

Melinda started to walk towards the demon when David grabbed her arm. They looked each other in the eyes. Melinda wincked at him. He let go of her arm. She made a few more steps and then stopped. Demon looked at her. She smiled and put her hand infront of her mouth. She then blow and ice came out of her hand. The demon turned into an ice statue. She kicked him and he broke in the million peaces. The ice peaces disappeared. She turned around and her family looked at her with confusion. She smiled.

Wyatt: I see you have a new power.

Melinda: Well not that new. I had it for two years.

Chris: Why didn't you tell us?

Melinda: Because I had a feeling something like this woukd happen. So I decided to keep it a secret.

Paige: Smart girl.

She smiled. She then looked at David. Phoebe noticed they were looking at each other. She smiled.

Andy: There is one more thing we have to tell you.

Everyone looked at Andy.

Andy: Melinda you are a seer.  
Melinda: Ha?  
Gracie: He is right.  
Melinda: I thought the seers were evil.  
Andy: No not by nature. They chose how they will use their powers.  
Derek: So did she do the thing she was supposed to do?  
Andy: Well kind of.  
David: Kind of? She almost died for kind of?  
Melinda: I didn't almost die I had a plan all along.  
David: Not the point.  
Pru S: Well you see the thing she was supposed to do is change you.

She said looking at David. Everyone looked confused.

Derek: Did she?

Gracie: We don't know. Only David does.

Melinda looked at David.  
Melinda: Do you feel any different?

Everyone looked at David. He smiled.  
David: I feel a lot of stuff right now.

Melinda smiled and sighed.  
Melinda: Me too.

They looked at each other and blushed.  
David and Melinda: I should go.

They were about to start walking but Wyatt stopped them.  
Wyatt: Like hell you should. You two are not leaving until you have a little talk with each other and diced to be together.

David looked at him.  
David: Wyatt…  
Wyatt: Shut up and do what I said or I will orb your asses to a deserted island.  
Phoebe: Why can't you two just make out like Wyatt and Elena, Chris and Stephanie did when they confessed their feelings?  
Wyatt and Chris: Aunt Phoebe.  
Phoebe: What?  
Piper: Ok everyone out. Let's leave them to talk.  
Everyone left and David and Melinda were alone. They set on the couch. Melinda run her hand through her hair.  
David and Melinda: So…

They smiled.  
David and melinda: Go ahead.

They smiled again.

Melinda: You ho first.

David: Ok. I… ahm… I…

He smiled. He turned towards Melinda and kissed her. She was cought of gard. But she quickly pulled her self together and kissed jim back. After a moment they pulled apart. They looked at each others eyes and smiled.

David: I wanted to do that for so long.

They smiled and kissed again. They went down stairs and everyone was looking at them. Before they could say anything Phoebe spoke.  
Phoebe: They are together.  
Melinda: How do you know?  
Phoebe: I am an empath.  
Melinda: Right.  
Derek: So this was it right? Demons will leave her alone?  
Gracie: Yes.  
Derek: Good. So you two are now a couple?  
David: Yes.  
Derek: Great.

Leo looked and Derek.

Leo: You couldn't tell by the goofy smiles on their faces?  
Derek: They always have those when they are together.  
Leo: Good point.  
In the evening everyone left and Wyatt, Elena, Chris, Stephanie, David and Melinda were sitting in the living room.  
Chris: Do you guys want to go out?  
Melinda: Sure.  
Elena: Where are we going?  
Chris: P3?  
Stephanie: Sounds good.  
David: Ok we will go get ready and meet back here.  
They spent the night talking and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Monday morning and the siblings were having breakfast with their parents and Gracie. Suddenly an Elder orbed in.

Elder: Hello.

Wyatt: Hi.

Elder: Sorry for interrupting your meal. I came here to tell you taht the three of you are the new Charmed ones.

He said looking at the siblings. They looked surprised.

Wyatt: I thought the power was suppose to go to all of us.

Elder: It was. I don't know why it didn't.

The Elder orbed out.

Piper: I'll call Phoebe and Paige.

Half hour later the entire Halliwell family was gathered in the manor. Piper told them what happened. Phoebe and Piage looked relief.

Pru J: I can't talk for HJ,Jess and Jenn but the three of us didn't want the power.

She said pointing at her sisyers and her.

HJ: Its the same with us.

Wyatt: But why?

Jess: Because it's a big responsibility. Besides we really like being whitelighters.

Henry S: Does that mean the Book belongs to the three of you?

He said looking at Wyatt,Chris and Melinda.

Wyatt: No. The Book belongs to all of us. It's our magical heritage.

Everyone smiled. Melinda turned her head and looked at her parents. Piper had tears coming down her cheaks. She quickly brushed them of when she noticed that Melinda was looking at her. Melinda got up and went to her mother's side. She hugged her.

Melinda: Don't worry mom. We are going to be fine.

The boys turned their attention to their mother and sister. Piper smiled.

Piper: Sorry kiddo. Not gonna happen. For as long as I live I'm gking to worry about you. Especially now.

Pru J: Don't worry Aunt Piper. They are not alone in this. We will be here to help them.

Patty: Pru is right. Just because we didn't want the power it doesn't mean we won't help them.

Piper smiled.

Melinda: Besides you guys thought us everything you know. We are better prepared for what's coming that you guys were. Melinda said looking and her mother and hef Aunts. In the evening the siblings were sitting at the dinning room tabke with their parents. Piper and Leo were telling them all they needed to know about being the Charmed ones. At least all the things they wished someone had told them. The siblings listed carefully to their parents.

Piper: Thats about it.

Wyatt: You guys don't have to worry about us. We ate going to be fine.

Chris: Wyatt is right. We have more experience in fighting demons than you guys did. And more powers. No offense.

Piper: None taken.

Couple of hours later Melinda was in her room reading. Suddenly David shimmered in. Melinda looked at him and put her book down. She set up.

Melinda: Hi.

David: Hi.

David set on the bed next to her.

David: So I came to ask you out. On a date.

Melinda kept looking at him.

David: Would you like to go out with me this Friday?

Melinda: Sounds great.

David was about to say something when they heard Wyatt and Chris talking in the hole.

David: I better go before they see me here. And break every bone in my body.

Melinda smiled. David gave her a kiss on the cheak and shimmered out. Melinda smiled and went back to reading. In the morning Wyatt has just woken up. He got out of the bed when demons shimmered in. The started to through energy balls at him. He put his force field up just in time. He started to fight back. Suddenly Melinda and Chris cane running into the room. They were woken up by screams. They helped Wyatt vanquish the demons.

Chris: You alright?

Wyatt nodded his head. Piper and Leo came into the room. They looked at their kids. Piper smiled.

Piper: Welcome to your Charmed lives.

She said and turned around and walked away and Leo followed her. The kids smiled to their mother's comment. Next couple of days werw demon free. It was Friday night and David and Melinda just came back from their date. They were standing in front the manor door. David lean forward and kissed Melinda. They said good night and Melinda went into the manor. She lean on the door and smiled. And David did the same on the other side of the door. Melindas thoughts were interrupted by her cousins.

Patty: That was so cute.

Melinda: You sow that.

Pru: Tell us everything.

Melinda and her cousin set in the living room and she started to tell them everything aboit her date. What they didn't noticed was Piper standing on top of the stair. She smiled at the girls and went to her room. Leo looked at his wife.

Leo: What?

Piper: The girls were waiting for Melinda to come back from her date and now she is telling them all about it.

She smiled.

Piper: They remind me so much of me and my sisters.

Next day David was in the club helping Wyatt and Chris with something. He could stop talking about his date with Mel or Mel in general.

Wyatt: Dude we know. We are her brothers. We know what her hair color is.

Chris: Seriously dude stop talking.

David: Sorry. I just never had so much fun on a date.

The boys smiled at their friend.

Wyatt: I know what you mean. It's so nice to go lut with someone who gets you.

Chris: And with someone who knows everything about you and still wants to date you.

Suddenly they heard the club door open. They turned around and sow Elena,Stephanie and Melinda coming.

Elena: We broth lunch.

The gang spent the afternoon talking and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Next couple of days were normal, without demons attacks. In Monday morning Piper and Leo were drinking coffee when the door bell rang. Piper went and opened the door.

Piper: Hi Daryl. Come on in.

He came in. Piper called Leo and he came out of the kitchen.  
Piper: Not that we aren't glad to see you but what are you doing here?

Daryl: I need to talk with your kids.  
Leo: Why?  
Daryl: There have been murders of young girls.  
Leo: What does that have to do with our kids?  
Daryl: The way they were murdered is strange.  
Piper: How strange?  
Daryl: They seem to have choked to death but there are no signs of them being strangled.  
Leo: You think is magical and that's why you need the kids.  
Daryl: Partly. All the girls were about Melinda's age.  
Piper: You think she is next?  
Daryl: I'm not sure but she could be.

He got a text.

Daryl: I have to go. Tell Melinda to be careful.  
Leo: We will. Thanks for letting us know.  
Daryl: If I find something else I'll let you know.  
Piper: Thanks.  
When the kids woke up Piper and Leo filed them in.  
Wyatt: So how are we supposed to find this demon?  
Chris: We don't know much about him.  
Melinda was about to say something when she got a premonition. Everyone noticed.  
Chris: What did you see?  
Melinda: Some girl being choked by a demon chick.  
Piper: A women is killing them.  
Melinda: Yes. And I think I know why. In my premonition when she killed the girl she got younger.  
Wyatt: Wait, so she is killing them to get younger?  
Melinda: I think so.  
Chris: But how is she getting younger by killing them?  
Leo: I think she is stealing their energy and using it to become younger.  
Chris: Doesn't matter we have to help that girl.  
Wyatt: Do you know where the attack is going to happen?  
Melinda: Yes.  
Wyatt: Ok let's orb.  
Wyatt grabbed Melindas hand and they orbed to the ally and sow a girl being attacked by a demon chick. Melinda used her telekinesis to slam the demon into the wall and Chris grabbed the girl and they orbed back to the manor. When they materialized in the manor the girl pushed Chris away.  
Girl: Stay the hell away from me.  
Chris: We don't want to hurt you we are trying to help you.

The girl calm down.  
Girl: I'm sorry, but in my defense someone just try to kill me. So you guys are witches to?  
Melinda: We are.  
Girl: My name is Karen.  
Melinda: I'm Melinda and these are my brothers Wyatt and Chris.

Shr said gesturing at the boys.  
Karen: Nice to meet you.  
Wyatt: You too. So do you know why this demon is after you?  
Karen: Yes I do. Many centuries ago a witch casted a spell on herself to stay young forever but she wasn't strong enough so she had to kill a young pure witch for spell to work. But one witch wasn't enough for magic to last forever. She needs to kill six young pure witches for her to stay young forever by tonight or she will die. She already killed three all she needs are three more.  
Chris: Don't worry we won't let her hurt you.  
Karen: Well you see that's the thing I don't understand why she came after me. I'm of no use to her.

The siblings were confused.  
Wyatt: What do you mean?  
Karen: Well I'm not exactly pure.  
Wyatt and Chris looked at her with confusion.  
Karen: I'm not a virgin.  
Wyatt and Chris: Oh.  
Melinda: But why did she attack you?  
Karen: I think she was trying to lure you.  
Chris: Us? Why?  
Karen: No not you two your sister.

The boys looked at Melinda.  
Wyatt: You're a virgin?  
Melinda blushed and looked at the floor.  
Wyatt: Whao.  
In that moment Elena and Stephanie orbed in with Phoebe.  
Wyatt: Hey, what are you guys doing here?  
Elena: Hello honey nice to see you too.  
Wyatt: Sorry.  
He gave Elena a kiss.  
Wyatt: Nice to see you.  
Chris gave Stephanie a kiss to.  
Phoebe: There is demon after you girls.  
Melinda: We know.  
Phoebe: You do?  
Melinda: Well we didn't know that she was after Elena and Stephanie but we knew she was after me.  
Stephanie: But why is she after us?  
Chris: Well apparently she needs to kill six young pure witches by tonight to stay young forever or she will die.  
Phoebe: Wait, pure? You mean like virgins?  
Wyatt: Yes.  
The girls blushed. David shimmered in. He went by Melinda's side and gave her a kiss.  
David: Hey.  
Melinda: Hi.

Phoebe looked at the girls.  
Phoebe: So all three of you are virgins?  
Elena, Stephanie and Melinda: Yes.  
The girls blushed and looked at the floor. Phoebe looked at the sealing.  
Phoebe: Paige come to the manor and bring the rest of the family. It's an emergency.  
In about ten minutes the entire Halliwell family along with Billie was in the attic.  
Paige: What's the emergency?  
Phoebe: There is a demon after Melinda, Elena and Stephanie.

The adults looked worried.  
Leo: Why?  
Phoebe: Well apparently she needs to kill six virgin witches by tonight to stay young forever or she will die.

They all looked at the girls and they were blushing.  
Billie: Wait you three are virgins?  
Jenny: Why?  
David: There is nothing wrong with being a virgin.  
Piper: David is right. So how do we vanquish this demon?  
Karen: I don't know but she isn't powerful so I think a potion would do it.  
Piper: I know just we need.  
When Piper finished the potion they all gathered in the living room.  
Phoebe: So what now?  
Paige: We wait.  
Demon: You won't have to wait long.  
Piper turned around and throw the potion at the demon but nothing happened.  
Demon: You didn't think I would come here without protection did you?  
She that looked at Elena, Stephanie and Melinda.  
Demon: Now what I came here for.  
She was about to clench her hand when she was hit by fire ball and she was vanquished. They all looked at David.  
David: I guess she didn't count on a demon killing her.  
Melinda: You saved us.  
David: Well if I let you die I wouldn't be a good boyfriend.  
Melinda gave him a kiss. Elena gave Wyatt a kiss and Stephanie gave Chris a kiss.  
David: I actually came here to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight?  
Melinda: Sure.  
David: Great.  
He put his arms around Melinda and they shimmered.  
Penny: Where did they go?  
Leo: No idea but he better have her back by midnight.  
David and Melinda materialized in the lagoon.  
Melinda: Wahoo this place is beautiful.  
David: Glad you like it.  
Melinda: Where are we?  
David: Some island. I found these place years ago and I always wanted to come here with someone special.  
Melinda: So you brought me.  
David: Well you are my girlfriend.  
Melinda smiled and gave David a kiss.  
David: This would be so much better if I didn't hear Uncle Leo in my head telling me to have you home by midnight.  
Melinda took her phone and sent a text to Leo telling him she would be home by midnight.  
David: He stopped.  
They kissed again. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning Piper, Leo and the kids were having breakfast.  
Leo: So where did David take you last night?  
Melinda: Some lagoon.  
Piper: Did you have a good time?  
Melinda: Yeah I did.  
Wyatt: Did he say something cheese?  
Chris: Of course he did.  
Melinda: Hey, it wasn't cheese it was romantic and really sweet.  
Wyatt and Chris: Cheese.  
Melinda: How would you know? You two weren't there.  
Chris: True. But we do know David. He lives for this stuff.  
Melinda: That's why he is such a good boyfriend.  
Chris: Well I'm good boyfriend too that's why I have a surprise for Stephanie, but I need your help little sister.  
Melinda: With what?  
Chris: I was wondering if you could make us dinner.  
Melinda: Of course. What should I make?  
Chris: Chicken and something with chocolate.  
Melinda: Sure.  
Wyatt: That sounds good. Make some for me to.  
Leo: Me too.  
Piper: Me too.  
Melinda: Ok I guess I'll make some for everyone.  
In the evening Chris and Stephanie were on their date. They were sitting on the blanket in the sand and were looking at the sea.  
Stephanie: Chris this place is beautiful. Where are we exactly?  
Chris: I don't know some island. I found this place couple years ago. I come here when I really want to be alone.  
Stephanie: Why did you bring me here?  
Chris: Because the only think more beautiful that this place is you.  
Stephanie smiled and kissed Chris. After a moment they stoped kissing. Chris had his forehead pressed against Stephanies. Their eyes we closed. They smiled. Stephanie looked Chris in the eyes. She kissed him again. Stephanie pulled him down so he was now on top of her. Their kiss become more passionate. Chris's hand found their way to Stephanie's hips. She tangled her hand in his hair. Chris moved his lips from hers down to her neck. Stephanie grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him. They got the rest of their outfits off. In the morning Wyatt and Melinda were in Chris's room waiting for him. They looked worried. When he orbed in Melinda hugged him.  
Wyatt: Where the hell were you? We were worried sick.  
Melinda: Are you ok? Did some demon attack you? Are you hurt?  
Chris: Mel, relax I'm fine. I wasn't attacked.  
Melinda: Where were you?  
Chris blushed.  
Chris: Not important.  
Melinda looked at him confused and Wyatt smiled and shook his head. Melinda realized where Chris was.  
Melinda: Gross.  
Wyatt: Ok seriously you are 20. You can't still think that sex is icky.  
Melinda: When it comes to someone you are related to sex is always icky.  
Chris: Get out of my room.  
Wyatt: You tired?  
Chris: Out now.  
Melinda and Wyatt left the room laughing. Chris closed his bedroom door. An hour later they were having breakfast and Leo noticed that Chris was smiling the entire time.  
Leo: Why do you have that goofy smile on your face?  
Chris was having trouble coming up with an answer so Melinda helped him.  
Melinda: He had a good night sleep.

Wyatt smiled and said quietly.  
Wyatt: Well he had a good night.  
Melinda kicks him under the table.  
Piper: What was that?  
Melinda: Nothing, Wyatt is being silly.  
Piper and Leo smiled. David shimmered in.  
Melinda: Hey.  
David: Hey baby.  
David gave Melinda a kiss.  
Wyatt: We are eating here.  
David: Sorry.  
Chris: So did you come here to make us throw up our breakfast, why else are you here?  
David: There has been a demon attack.  
Chris: What kind?  
David: Well the demon seems to be killing people by bringing their nightmares to life.  
Wyatt: So a demon of fear.  
David: Something like that.  
Piper: No, that's not a demon of fear. I hope you kids never have to fight him.  
Chris: So the victims are being killed by the stuff they dream?  
David: No, actually they die by accident. They see something and try to run away but end up stabbing themselves or falling out of a window or jumping in front of a car.  
Melinda: So the demon just makes them hallucinate?  
David: That's right.  
Wyatt: Let's check the Book.  
They went to the attic and Wyatt started to flip through the Book.  
Wyatt: Here it is. Anthon is a demon of hallucinations. He makes people believe that they are facing their worst fear. There is no vanquishing spell.

In that moment the siblings heart something like a whisper.  
 _The power of three._  
Melinda: Grams?  
Chris: You hear her too?  
Melinda: Yes. I guess he could be vanquished by the power of three.  
Chris: Ok but how will we find him?  
Melinda: I could write a spell to summon him.  
Wyatt: OK good idea. But maybe we should make some positions just in case.  
Melinda: Mom we need you.  
Piper and Leo walked in the attic.  
Piper: What do you need?  
Melinda: Could you make the strongest position you know while I work on summoning spell and boys work on our plan?  
Piper: Sure sweaty.  
Melinda: Thank mom.  
About 20 minutes later Piper was finished with her positions and Melinda wrote the spell.  
Melinda: OK I used the Belthazor summoning spell and change it. It should work.  
Wyatt: OK here's the plan. As soon as he appears Mel will freeze him and then we say the spell. In case he doesn't freeze Chris will use his telekinesis and then we say the spell.  
Chris: Mom, dad it's best if you leave. David you go with them.  
David: Ok.  
He gave Mel a kiss and left the attic with Leo and Piper. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda stared to chant.  
Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: Magic forces blank and white, reaching out throw space and light be he far or be he near bring us the demon Anthon here.  
The demon appeared and Melinda froze him and the siblings started to chant.  
Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free.  
Demon started to scream and was soon vanquished. David, Leo and Piper came back in the attic to check on Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.  
Leo: You kids ok?  
Wyatt: Yeah we are fine.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday night and Wyatt and Elena were on a date. They were at some beach in a deserted island.

Elena: Babe this place is beautiful. We are we?

Wyatt: I don't know. I just found it one day. You are the only person who I told about this place.

Elena smiled and kissed Wyatt. Their kiss become deeper and more passionate. Soon all their outfits were on the sand. In the morning everybody was in the manor like every Saturday. Piper had already made breakfast and everyone was at the table. The adults kept looking at each other.

Lilly: What's going on?

Melissa : What do you mean sweaty?

Lilly: Why do you guys keep looking at each other?

Piper: Well you see kids we have made a decision.

Leo: We decided to take a trip.

Wyatt: Were are you guys going?

Phoebe: Europe.

Paige: We will be visiting every European country.

Melinda: How long will you guys be gone?

Piper: About a year.

David: That's too long

Henry S: You know most kids would be happy that their parents are leaving for a year.

Jenny: Who said we aren't happy?

Paige: But don't worry Granpa will be watching over you.

Jessi: I knew it was to good to be true.

Coop: We can't live you with out supervision.

Patty: Why not? We are adults.

Phoebe: No your not. You are teenagers.

Paige: And we used to be teenagers so we know the way you think.

Phoebe: You have probably already planed all the parties you are going to throw, all the people you are going to invite, all the drinks you are going to serve.

Coop: And that is why Victor will be supervising you.

Phoebe: Dad will be staying in our house.

Melinda: When do you guys leave?

Piper: Tomorrow.

Melinda: So soon?

Leo: Sweety we have been planing for this for a while.

font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"

Wyatt: You guys deserve a vacation.

Chris: Wyatt is right.

Melinda: But we will miss you a lot.

Piper: We will miss you to.

The next morning the kids said goodbye to their parents and went inside the manor with Victor. They set down at the table.

Victor: Ok lets set some ground rules. We will gather in the manor every Saturday like we used to, no using magic for personal gain, no drinking, no parties that I have not aloud, no overnight guests.

Melinda: That's no too bad.

Pru: Can we have breakfast here? Since Mel is the best cook of all of us.

Victor: Yeah, if Melinda agrees.

Melinda: I will be happy to cook for you.

Jenny: Can you start now? I'm starving.

Melinda smiled.

Melinda: Sure.

The next couple of days were demon free. Everyone was getting used to their parents being gone, even though they talk every night. Everyone respected Victors rules and Melinda made breakfast for everyone every morning. She was also taking care of the restaurant while Wyatt and Chris took care of the club. One evening while the Charmed ones were talking an Elder orbed in.

Elder: Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I'm afraid I bring some bad news.

Wyatt: What is it?

Elder: I'm afraid that when the power of three was past down to the next generation so were some demonic powers.

Melinda: Like what?

Elder: Well there is a new source. As for other powers we aren't sure.

Chris: Ok thanks for the heads up.

Elder: I wish we knew more.

Elder orbed out and the siblings started to talk.

Melinda: What do you guys think who's powers are resurrected?

Chris: I have no idea.

Wyatt: We will worry about that when we need to. For now we should enjoy the free demon time we have left.

Melinda: I don't think it will last long.

The siblings talked for a while and then went to next morning the siblings told everyone about the resurrection of demonic powers.

Victor: Do you think Balthazar is back?

Wyatt: He isn't. But his powers might be.

Victor: That bastered destroyed Phoebes life. She went through hell and back because of him. I hope the same thing doesn't happen to you.

David looked at the floor. Melinda immediately knew what he was thinking. She whispered to him.

Melinda: Lets go to the kitchen.

They went into the kitchen and David set down. Melinda set next to him. She took his hand.

Melinda: Don't do that. Don't compare yourself with Cole. He was evil. You're not.

David: He was half demon, half human. Just like me. He fell in love with a Charmed one just like me. He tried to change. But he ended up turning Aunt Phoebe evil. And then he tried to kill her. And Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige. What makes you think I won't do the same?

Melinda: Because I know you? David you don't havee an evil bone in your body. And you are not a demon. You have demonic powers. And you choose to used them for good. To protect innocents not hurt them. Thats what separates you from Cole. Thats what separates you from all demons. Our powers don't make us good or evil. The way we used them does.

David looked at Melinda and smiled. He pressed his lips on hers. They started to kiss. Their kiss become more passionate. Suddenly they heard a cough. They turned around and saw Patty standing behind them.

Patty: Sorry to interrupt but Grandpa send me to get more juice.

Melinda got up and walked to the frige. She took the juice out and gave it to Patty. She walked out. Melinda looked at David.  
Melinda: We should go back.

David nodded and they went back in the dinning room.

In the evening Melinda went to see David. She knocked on the door. David opened the door. He was surprised to see her.

David: Hi. Did we have a date or something?

Melinda : No. I just wanted to see if you were ok.

David: Yeah. Im great. You wanna come in?

Melinda nodded and David moved away from the door so she could come in. They walked in the living room.

David: You want one?

He said holding an empty beer bottle.

Melinda: Yeah.

He went into the kitchen and got two bottles of beer. He came back and set on the couch next to Melinda. He handed her one beer. They both took a sip. They looked at each others eyes and started to kiss. Their kiss became more passionate. Neither one of them knows how they got to David's room or how their outfits ended up on the floor. Melinda woke up around 6 o'clock. She carefully gkt out of tbe bed got dressed and went home. After taking a shower and changing she went in the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

Melinda: Hi Granpa. No I was already awake. Oh ok. Thanks for letting me know. Ok bye.

She turned around.

Melinda: Oh my God.

She didn't noticed that David was behind her. He had his arms around her. He smiled.

Melinda: You scared me.

David: Sorry. I didn't mean to.

He kisseed her.

David: So I woke up this morning and my girlfriend wasn't sleeping next to me.

Melinda walked to the frige and got milk out of it. David smiled. He took the milk from her and put it on the counter top.

David: Why did you sneek out?

Melinda: I didn't sneek out. I just left without waking you up.

David smiled.

David: Why didn't you wake me up?

Melinda was about to say something when her brothers walked in.

Wyatt: Morning.

Chris: You are here early.

He said looking at David. Before David could say anything Wyatt spoke. :

Wyatt: Melinda do you remember Granpas rules about overnight guests?

Melinda was about to answer when Elena and Stephanie walked in. She smiled.

Melinda: I do. Do you?

Chris: I won't tell if you don't.

Wyatt and Melinda: Deal.

They set down to have breakfast when a whitelighter orbed in.

Whitelighter: There has been an attack.

Melinda: I'll go get the Book.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Friday night and the siblings were on a triple date. The couples were talking, laughing and having a good time. They were at P3.  
Elena: This is nice. We should do this more often.  
Chris: I agree.  
They all smiled. The couples started to make out.  
Wyatt: Its late we should go home.  
Elena: You're right.  
They all went to their homes. It was about 7am when Melinda started to scream in her sleep. David tried to wake her up. Wyatt, Chris, Elena and Stephanie run into the room and Melinda set up in her bed looking terrified. She looked around the room. She was breathing heavily.  
Elena: Honey what's wrong?  
Melinda: Fi...fire.  
David: Babe it was just a dream.

Melinda shock her head.  
Melinda: No it wasn't. It was a premonition.  
Chris: What did you see?  
Melinda: Uncle Derek's house was on fire and David was inside. We couldn't get him out. And then Wyatt and Chris they run in to save him but they couldn't. I tried to get them out but I couldn't. Then the house collapsed.  
Melinda started to cry and David hugged her.  
Elena: Calm down honey.  
Wyatt: Did you see the demon?  
Melinda: No I didn't.  
Chris: Let's get dressed and meet down stairs.  
Everyone gathered in the living room except Melinda she went to the attic to get the Book. She took the Book and suddenly felt someone behind her. She put the Book down and turned around to find a demon standing behind her.  
Melinda: Who are you?  
Demon: Amelia. I need your help.  
Melinda: I don't help demons.  
Melinda was about to blow her up but Amelia shimmered out. Melinda took the Book and went to the living room. She set next tk Elena and started to flip the pages and stopped when she so Amelia in the Book.  
Melinda: Oh my God.

The gang looked at her.  
Elena: What?  
Melinda: I think this is the demon we are looking for.

She said pointing to the page.

Chris: What makes you say that?

Melinda: She was in the attic looking for my help.  
Stephanie took the Book.  
Stephanie: Amelia was a good witch who fell in love with a man that didn't return her love. She was arrogant so she challenged his love to a fight. When the other witch one she killed the man setting him on fire. Now she goes around killing powerful men using fire. So she is a fire starter.  
Melinda: How do we vanquish her?

Stephanie looked in the Book.  
Stephanie: It doesn't say.  
Elena: How are we supposed to vanquish her?  
Melinda: The same way Aunt Billie vanquished Cristy.  
Chris: So we just need to get her here and get her to attack.  
Melinda: And I know just the right way to do that.

Melinda told them her plan. They all left the manor so she was alone. She went ti the artic and called for Amelia.  
Melinda: Amelia if you can here me I want to help you.  
Amelia shimmered in.  
Amelia: I knew you'd change your mind. Powerful witches like us don't need men.  
Melinda: I agree. Here's the plan I'll call for David and we can kill him together.  
Amelia: Sounds good to me.

Amelia went and stood next to Melinda.  
Melinda: David.  
David shimmered in but so did Wyatt and Chris except they were hiding in the dining room. Amelia through the fire ball and David, he ducked and Chris used his telekinesis to send the ball flying back to Amelia. She started to scream and was vanquished. Melinda run to Davids side to make sure he was alright.  
Melinda: Are you ok baby?  
David: I'm fine.  
They kissed. Stephanie and Elena orbed in.

Elena: Everyone ok?

They al nodded. In the evening Melinda was in her room reading. Wyatt and Chris knocked on the door.  
Melinda: Come in.  
The boys came into the room and set on Melinda's bed.  
Melinda: What's up?  
Chris: We wanted to talk to you about this morning.  
Melinda: I figured. Look I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions so please...  
Wyatt: No no that's not why we're here. We just wanted to make sure that our deal is still on. We don't say anything to Granpa about our sleepovers.  
Melinda: Yeah. Absolutely.

Chris: What happens in the manor stayes in the manor.

Wyatt and Melinda smiled at their brothers comment.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday morning and everyone was at the manor. They were eating and chatting when suddenly Sam orbed in. He was wounded. Everyone got up and run to him. Wyatt kneeled down and was about to pull out the knife when Sam grabbed his arm.  
Sam: Don't touch it its poisoned.  
Victor came near Sam and pulled out the knife. Wyatt healed Sam and helped him to get up. They all set down at the table.  
Melinda: Grandpa Sam who attacked you?

Sam looked at Melinda. He touched his forehead.  
Sam: It was some kind a darklighter.  
The Chrmed ones looked at each other. They seemed surprised.  
Chris: Since when to they use knifes?  
Chris asked looking at Sam?  
Sam: I don't know.  
Suddenly darklighters orbed in. Everyone got up.  
Melinda: Whitelighters out.  
They all orbed out taking Victor with them. Melinda, David and Phoebes kids stayed to fight. Melinda put her hands up and blow up one of the darklighters. David through a energy ball and vanquished one and Pru, Penny and Patty also vanquished one each. There was one more darklighter left. He looked at Melinda and orbed behind her. He grabbed her and orbed out with her. David, Pru, Penny and Patty looked at each other. They started to panic.  
David: Wyatt get back now.  
Wyatt and the rest of the gang orbed in. Wyatt was about to say something but David interrupted him.  
David: He took her.  
Everyone looked at David confused.  
David: He took Melinda.

Wyaatt and Chris had panicked looks on ther faces.  
Chris: What do you mean he took her?  
Penny told them what happened.  
Elena: I don't understand why would they take her? She is not a whitelighter.  
Sam: This is all my fault. I should have never come her.  
Victor: Its not your fault.  
Wyatt: Grandpa is right don't beet your self up.  
Stephanie: How are we going to find her?  
Jess: I don't know. She is usually the one that solves the problem.  
Pru: The blood call.  
They all went to the attic and prepared everything for the blood call. Wyatt and Chris took a knife and cut their fingers a little bit. They squeezed couple of drops of blood into the postartedt and started to chant.  
Wyatt and Chris: Blood to blood I summon the, blood to blood return to me.  
They all looked around the attic expecting Melinda to show up but nothing happened.  
Wyatt: Now what?  
Pru: Maybe we should...  
She was interrupted by Victor who was looking at David.  
Victor: Son are you ok?  
David didn't say anything he was just holding his head in his hands with a painful look on his face.  
Wyatt: David what's wrong?  
Wyatt came near him and put his hand on Davids shoulder. David still didn't say anything.  
Chris: Dude your scarring us.  
Everyone looked at David when suddenly he screamed.  
David: Melinda she is hurt.  
Chris: What? How do you know that?  
David: I don't know how but I just so it in my head.  
Pru: What did you see?  
David: They were like images. Firs I saw Melinda as a little girl. She was scared. She was in a forest. Then I saw her as adult in the same forest. She was bleeding. She was tide up to a tree.  
Victor: When she was a little girl how old did she look?  
David: About three.  
Victor went to the Book and started to flip the pages. He looked up at the ceiling.  
Victor: Little help here.  
The pages started to flip on there on and then stopped. Victor looked at the page and started to read.  
Victor: Silas was once a good witch. His daughter was burned because she was a witch. His pain and desire for revenge turned him into a demon. He goes around killing children that remind him of his daughter as revenge.  
Pru: But Mel isn't a child.  
Victor: No but she was. When Melinda was three years old she and David got sick so I stayed in the manor to watch them while you guys went to a carnival. Me and David were in the kitchen when we heared Melinda scream. We run to the living room and the demon was holding her. He was just about to shimmmer out with her when David run and jump on him. They all disappeared. Couple of minutes later Melinda and David shimmered in. Melinda told me how David protected her and vanquished the demon that took her. I told Piper about it and she said not to worry that a demon was vanquished.  
Chris: David do you know where the demon took you?

Chris said looking at David. David closed his eyes.  
David: I remember some forest but that's it.  
Penny: Let's try scrying for her.  
Patty took the cristal and put it over the map. Suddenly the crystal fell down.  
Patty: Found her.  
They all went to the place on the map and saw Melinda tide up. She was bleeding. Silas was standing over her with a knife.  
Silas: You escaped me once little girl but not this time. There is no one to protected you now.  
Silas was about to stab Melinda when he was hit with an energy ball. He fell to the ground and turned around to see the hole gang standing ready to attack. Silas was about to through a fire ball at David but Chris used his electrokinesis and Silas was soon vanquished. They all run to Melinda and Wyatt healed her. They all got back to the manor. Victor run to Melinda and hugged her.  
Victor: Thank God your ok.  
Wyatt phone rang.  
Wyatt: Its mom. Hey mom. Yeah everything is fine. You know same old same old. They are fine. What about you guys? Really? That's great. Ok mom I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow. Buy. Mom says hi.  
In the evening Melinda was in her room just about to lay down when David shimmered in.  
Melinda: Hey.  
David: Hey.

Melinda set on the bed and he set on the bad next to her.

David: I'm glad your ok.  
Melinda: You and me both. Thank you.  
David: For what?  
Melinda: For saving me when we were kids.  
David: Any time.  
They smiled and kissed. What Melinda and David didn't noticed was a demon in Melinda's closet.  
Demon: Enjoy while you can. Soon enough you'll be death witch and he'll be mine.  
The demon shimmered out.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Valentines day and Melinda was at the club decorating it. She was putting paper hearts on the walls when David entered the club. He came up behind her and kissed her neck. Melinda quickly turned around and was about to hit him. He grabbed her hand just in time and kissed it.  
David: Easy tiger.  
Melinda: Sorry I didn't know it was you. Aren't you supposed to be working?  
David: I'm on a break. So I came by to give you this.  
David gave her a beautiful pink rose. Melinda smiled. She took the rose.  
Melinda: Thank you honey.  
Melinda gave him a kiss. Chris walked in. He saw his sister nad David kissing.  
Chris: Eww.  
Melinda and David turned around.  
David: Grow up.  
David gave Melinda another kiss.  
David: I have to go. See you tonight.  
Melinda: Buy.  
David left. Chris set at the bar and Melinda continued with her work.  
Chris: So what are you guys doing tonight?  
Melinda: David is cooking.  
Chris laughed.  
Chris: So your be spending the night in emergency room.  
Melinda: Shut up.  
In the evening Melinda and David were at his house eating pizza.  
David: I still don't get how did the chicken burn.  
Melinda: You fell asleep.  
David: Right.  
They smiled and started to kiss. Suddenly David phone rang. David looked at his phone.  
David: Great timing dad. Hey dad what's up? Nothing much. Everything is fine. Ok talk to you tomorrow. Now where were we?  
They started to make out and soon their outfits were all around the room. In the morning Melinda was out side of the manor about to come in when Chris walked behind her.  
Chris: Morning sis.  
Melinda jump a little.  
Melinda: You scared me.  
Chris smiled.  
Chris: Sorry.  
They walked in the manor and went to the kitchen. Wyatt was there holding two cops of coffee for them. Melinda and Chris each took one.  
Melinda: Thank you.  
The siblings set down at the table.  
Wyatt: Grandpa called. He said not to make breakfast for them today they have plans.  
Melinda: So just three of us?  
Wyatt: Yeah. I'll make breakfast today Mel.  
Chris: Really?  
Wyatt: Why do you sound so surprised?  
Chris: Because you hate cooking. You must have had a great night.  
Wyatt smiled. Melinda phone rang.  
Melinda: Hey Jess what's up? Calm down. I can't understand a word your saying. Come to the manor.  
Jess orbed in. Melinda looked at her cousin.  
Melinda: What's up?  
Jess: Jenny is missing. She said with panic in her voice. Yhe siblings looked at her. They started to get worried.  
Chris: What do you mean missing?  
Jess: She didn't come home last night. Oh my God what if the demons took her? She could be hurt or dead.  
Jess eyes feild with tears.  
Melinda: Calm down. Have you tried calling her?  
Jess: No.  
Melinda: Jenny.  
Jenny orbed in. Jess hugged her.  
Jess: Thank God your ok.  
Melinda: I take it your date went well.  
Jess: You had a date? Why didn't you tell me?  
Jenny: I did. Five times.  
The twins soon orbed out arguing.  
Melinda: Well that was interesting. I'll go take a shower.  
Melinda was in the bathroom getting out of the shower when a demon shimmered in. The demon used telekinesis to send Melinda flying into the hole. Melinda quickly got up and tried to blow up the demon but nothing happened.  
Demon: Is that the best you can do? Honestly I don't know what he sees in you.  
Melinda used her telekinesis to send the demon flying across the hole. When Wyatt and Chris heard the noise the orbed to find their sister. When the demon saw them she looked at Melinda.  
Demon: This isn't over.  
Demon shimmered out.  
Melinda: I'm gonna go get dressed meet me at the attic.  
When Melinda got dressed she went to the attic.  
Melinda: David.  
David shimmered in.  
David: Hey babe.  
He gave Melinda a kiss.  
Melinda: Did you ever date a demon? He looked at her with confusion.  
David: What?  
Melinda: Did you ever date a demon?  
David: No.  
Melinda: Sleep with one?  
David: No. What s going on?  
Melinda: I was attacked by a demon and she said I don't know what he sees in you so I thought maybe she was one of your exes.  
David was about to say something when his phone rang.  
David: Hallo. I'll be right there. That was work.  
Melinda: Go. I'll see you later.  
They kissed. David shimmered out. Melinda set on the couch next to her brothers.  
Chris: Are you ok sweety?  
Melinda: Yeah I'm fine.  
Suddenly the Book started to flip pages and the siblings got up and went to the Book.  
Chris: Lorelei is an arrogant, self centered demon. After challenging a witch to a fight and losing she spelled the man the witch loved and they run of together. She soon got bored if him and killed him. Now she goes around killing powerful witches and spelling their loves. She can't be vanquished.  
Wyatt: I think the power of three will be strong enough to kill her.  
Chris: So how we get her here?  
Wyatt: I thing she is going to come on her own. We just have to wait.  
Couple of hours later the siblings were still in the attic waiting.  
Melinda: I don't think she's coming and I'm kind of hungry. Let's get something to eat.  
The siblings were coming down the stairs when they saw David standing in the living room.  
Wyatt: Dude when did you get here?  
Wyatt was about to go to Davids side when Melinda grabbed his arm.  
Melinda: That's not David. Lorelei came in to the room. She stood next to David.  
Lorelei: Actually this is an improved version of him. Powerful, evil.  
Chris: You bitch.  
Chris was about to attack her but Lorelei used telekinesis to send the boys flying to the top of the stairs. She then put some kind of shield around them.  
Lorelei: Now what I came here to do.  
She looked at David.  
Lorelei: Kill her.  
The boys tried to orb out but it didn't work. David pulled out a knife and started to walk towards Melinda.  
Wyatt: No David snap out of it.  
Chris: Melinda run.  
But she didn't move. David was standing inches away from Melinda. The boys were trying to get out and help  
their sister. Lorelei smiled.  
Lorelei: I'm going to enjoy this.  
Melinda looked David right into his eyes.  
Melinda: This is not you David.  
David: You don't know me.  
Melinda: Yeas I do. And this isn't you. Your not evil. Your sweet and kind. And you make me laugh. You protected me ever since we were kids. You always made me feel special and always seen me as me not just Wyatt and Chris's baby sister. I know that your strong enough to fight this. I know you won't kill me. I love you. I always have and always will.  
They both had tears in their eyes.  
Lorelei: Kill her now.  
David looked into Melinda's eyes. He turned around and through the knife into Lorelei's chest. She was vanquished and the shield around the boys broke. They run to their sisters side. Melinda hugged David.  
David: I'm so sorry.  
Melinda: No baby you have nothing to be sorry about.  
Wyatt: You ok dude?  
David: Yeah. Do you know how dangerous this was? I could have killed you.  
Melinda: No honey you couldn't.  
Chris: Yeah dude your not evil. The bitch but a spell on you it happens. Chris taped him on the shoulder. David hugged Melinda and they kissed.  
Wyatt: Ok cut it out. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was Monday morning and Melinda and Chris were in the whole way.

Chris: Ready.

Chris opened the door of Wyatt's room and they walked in.

Chris and Melinda: Happy birthday.

Wyatt jumped out of his bed. Chris and Melinda laughed.

Wyatt: You scared the crap out of me.

Melinda: Sorry bigger brother.

She gave him a hug and so did Chris.

Melinda: Now get ready and come down stairs I made your favorite pancakes.

Wyatt: Thanks sis.

The siblings were in the kitchen eating along with Elena, Stephanie and David.

Wyatt: This is so good Mel.

Melinda: There not like mons but I tried.

As soon as Melinda said that Billie orbed in with Piper, Leo and Derek.

Melinda: Mom, dad.

She run to Hugh them and so did the rest of the kids.

Chris: I thought you guys were supposed to be on your trip.

Piper: We are but we couldn't miss Wyatt's birthday.

Melinda: We missed you guys.

Leo: We missed you too.

Wyatt: Let's eat. Mel made pancakes.

After breakfast they were sitting in the living room talking. The kids put there parents up to speed.

Leo: You were kidnapped? And you didn't tell us?

Melinda: Well we handled it. There was no reason to worry you.

Piper: Let's not talk about demons. Do you guys have a party planned?

Chris: Yeah. Tonight at P3. And before that a family dinner.

Piper: Did you call the restaurant to order?

Melinda: Actually I'm cooking.

Wyatt: You guys should rest.

Couple of hours later Melinda was in the kitchen cooking and Piper joined her.

Melinda: Hey mama.

Piper: Hey baby. So how are the thinks between you and David?

Melinda: Great.

Piper: Did you do something romantic for Valentines day?

Melinda: Well he try to cook. It didn't work out so we ended up ordering pizza.

Piper: What happened?

Melinda: He fell a sleep and the chicken burned.

Piper smiled.

Piper: Anything else? I mean this was your first Valentines day as a couple.

Melinda: Well he dropped by the club and brought me a rose.

Piper: That's nice.

Melinda: What about you and dad? How did you spend Valentines day?

Piper: Your father took me to a really nice restaurant. The band played my favorite song and when we got back at the hotel the room was field with my favorite flowers.

Melinda: So cute.

Soon the everyone gathered in the manor. After they had lunch Wyatt opened the presents and they had cake. They all went to P3. The parents were sitting at their booth and the kids were dancing.

Phoebe: Its good that we left them on their own for a while.

Paige: I agree. They seem more mature now.

The kids joined their parents.

Jess: What are you guys talking about?

Paige: Stuff.

Jenny: When are you guys leaving?

Henry senior: Tomorrow.

Melinda: So soon?

Piper: We'll be back in six months.

In the morning the patents left and everyone left to do their job. Chris just got back from the store and was about to put groceries in the drive when a demon shimmered in. Chris quickly used his telekinesis to send the demon flying across the room. The demon got up and summoned a knife. Chris quickly used his electrokinesis to vanquish the demon. The demon started to scream and was vanquished. Chris took the knife and went to the attic. Meanwhile in P3 Wyatt was in the office when a demon shimmered in. The demon summoned a knife. Wyatt quickly used his energy wave to kill the demon. The demon was vanquished and Wyatt took the knife and orbed into the manor. Melinda was in the office in the restaurant. Suddenly a demon shimmered in. Melinda used her telekinesis to send the demon flying into a wall. The demob got up and summoned a knife he started to run towards Melinda but she froze him. She then blow him up. She took the knife and grabbed her keys and went to the manor. Wyatt orbed into the attic to see Chris looking into the Book. He noticed a knife on the table next to Chris. Melinda walked into the manor.

Melinda: Chris.

Chris: Attic.

Melinda walked into the attic.

Melinda: I was just attacked by a demon.

Chris: Me too.

Wyatt: Me too. And I see you have the same knife like us.

Chris: I found the knife. The knife is used by a Anix clan. They are high level demons working for the source. Alone they are not powerful and are easy to kill but in group they are almost unstoppable.

Wyatt: Great. Any ideas how we kill them?

Melinda: Together. As powerful as they are they can't beet the power of three. I hope.

Wyatt: So we use the power of three spell?

Chris: No that won't work.

Wyatt? Why?

Chris: It says here that when they attack in group there knifes protect them from their opponents.

Melinda: So the knifes are sort of a shield.

Wyatt: Maybe we can use the knifes we took as our shield.

Wyatt took all three knifes.

Wyatt: This three knives used to protect the clan from hell now will do the same for three Halliwell.

The knifes started to glow and the Charmed symbol appeared on them instead the symbol of the clan.

Chris: Nice.

Wyatt: Ok now just the vanquishing spell.

Melinda: I think the source vanquishing spell should do it.

As soon as Melinda said that the demons shimmered in. The siblings took the knifes and started to chant.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong behind us vanquish this evil from time and space.

The demons started to scream and were vanquished.

Wyatt: Nice work guys. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date.


	13. Chapter 13

It was about 3am when Melinda woke up. She got out of her bad and went to get a glass of water. On her way back to her room she noticed that Wyatt's bedroom door was opened. She looked inside and noticed that Wyatt's not in his bed. She smiled and thought that he was still on his date. She went to bed. Wyatt woke up and looked around the room he was in. He tried to get up put he couldn't. He looked up and sow that his hands were tied up. He looked around the room and sow a picture of a girl. He immediately recognised her. She was a waitress in the restaurant. He was surprised. He heard the door open. He looked up to see Anastasia standing with a tray in her hands. She smiled at him.

Anastasia: Good morning love.

Wyatt: What's happening?

Anastasia: I made you breakfast.

Wyatt: Why am I tied up? How did I get here?

Anastasia: I made you pancakes.

Wyatt: Answer me.

Anastasia: Don't yell. I couldn't let you suffer anymore. I had to get you away from that bitch. She doesn't deserve you. You can do so much better.

Wyatt: Let me go.

Anastasia: We're going to have such a lovely life together. I think we should have two kids. A boy and a girl.

Wyatt: Sooner or later my siblings are going to notice I'm missing.

Anastasia: Honey they don't care. They don't love you as much as I do. I have to go now. Don't wanna be late for work.

Wyatt thought about orbing but he couldn't risk exposure. He hoped Chris and Melinda will notice his missing soon. In the manor Chris and Melinda were drinking coffee and talking when Elena orbed in.

Melinda: Morning.

Elena: Hey is Wyatt here?

Chris: He isn't with you?

Elena: No. He never showed up on our date. I thought you guys had a demon to fight.

Melinda: No we didn't. We defeated the clan and then he went to get ready for your date.

Chris: You think sine demon got him?

Melinda: Attic.

They went to the attic and started to scry for Wyatt with a crystal but it didn't work.

Chris: Maybe his in the underworld.

Melinda: David.

David shimmered in.

Melinda: Wyatt's missing. Can you go to the underworld and see if he's there?

David nodes his head and shimmers out. He was back in about 30 minutes.

David: He's not in the underworld.

Elena: What are we going to do now? We have to find him.

Elena started to cry. Melinda hugged her.

Melinda: We will. Nothing bad is going to happen to him.

Chris: Let's try scrying again.

He took the cristal and put it over a map. This time it work.

Chris: He's at the restaurant.

Melinda craved Chris's hand and they all went to the restaurant. They searched for Wyatt but they didn't find him. They were in the employees locker room when Melinda sow Anastasia.

Melinda: Hey have you seen Wyatt?

Anastasia: No I haven't.

She smiled and went into the kitchen. Elena was in the edge of tears and she was pissed. Her anger got the best of her and her powers got out of control. The lockers started to open and close. Melinda came near Elena and calmed her down.

David: Guys look st this.

David lifted up a picture from the floor. It was a picture of Wyatt.

Elena: Where did this cone from?

Chris: I think it fell out of one of the lockers.

Melinda used her telekinesis to open all the lockers. They looked shocked when they sow a locker file with Wyatt's pictures.

Melinda: Oh my God.

Elena: Who's locker is this?

Chris: Anastasia's.

Melinda: David go call her.

In couple of minutes David walked in with Anastasia. David closed the door.

Anastasia: Why did you call me?

Melinda: Because of this?

Melinda pointed at her locker.

Chris: Where is Wyatt?

Anastasia smiled and stayed quiet. She didn't answer any of their questions. Elena got annoyed. She punched Anastasia agents the wall and grab her by her neck.

Elena: Listen bitch I have handled tougher guys then you. Start talking.

Anastasia: Screw you.

Elena punched her.

Elena: Look I can do a lot more then that.

Melinda saw Elena was about to use her powers so she stepped in. She touch Anastasia and she got a premonition She saw Wyatt tied up on the bed. She saw the house he was in and the address.

Melinda: I know we're Wyatt is.

Melinda punched Anastasia and she faithed. Melinda grabbed Chris's hand and they went to Anastasia's house. They saw Wyatt tied up. David cut him lose and Elena hugged him.

Elena: I was so worried. Are you hurt?

Wyatt: I'm fine. You know for a second I thought you guys weren't coming.

Melinda was about to say something when Anastasia walked in the room. She was holding a gun. Wyatt put Elena behind him.

Anastasia: You ruined everything.

She fired but Melinda froze the bullet and Anastasia. She got the bullet out of the way and unfroze Anastasia. She kicked her and Anastasia fell on the ground. Melinda grabbed her by her neck and put her agents the wall.

Melinda: Listen up you bitch. If you ever come near my brother or any member of my family ever again you will fish you were never born. You have no idea what I'm capable of. And I will do anything to protected my family. Of you know what's good for you you'll pack up and leave San Francisco and never come back. Do you understand?

Anastasia nodes her head. Melinda let her go and they all went home. Next morning Melinda was on her way yo the restaurant when she saw Anastasia in a moving truck. She smiled and went to the restaurant. She called her brothers and told them what she had seen. In the evening they were eating in the restaurant when the new waitress came to give them the check.

Melinda: No honey we don't pay. We are the owners kids.

Waitress: Sorry.

Wyatt: How was your first day?

Waitress: It was great.

Melinda: Do you have a boyfriend?

Waitress: Actually I'm engaged.

Chris: That's nice.

She left and the siblings smiled.

Chris: Well st least you won't get kidnapped by her bro.

Wyatt: Not funny. Not funny at all.

Wyatt punched Chris in the arm and Chris did the same.

Melinda: Stop it. We are a in a public place.

The boys laughed.

Wyatt: You sound just like mom.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a beautiful morning. Melinda entered the kitchen where her brothers were making breakfast.

Wyatt: Morning sleepy head.

Melinda: Good morning.

Chris took a cup and poured Melinda coffee.

Melinda: Thank you.

Melinda looked out the window.

Melinda: Its going to be beautiful day.

Chris: Yeah.

Melinda: Wyatt I don't think that's enough food.

Wyatt: It is. Its just the three of us.

Melinda: Why aren't our cousins coming?

Chris: Well they found this breakfast place near by so they go there.

Wyatt: Less work for us.

After breakfast they were talking in the kitchen. Melinda looked at the clock.

Melinda: I have to go to the restaurant.

Wyatt: We should go too.

They all got up and left the kitchen. They were going to the door when a demon came through the door. He through a fire ball at Melinda and she menage to avoid it. Wyatt was about to attack the demon but he through five fire balls at him. He managed to avoid all of them. The demon through more fire balls but this time Wyatt couldn't avoid them. He was hit with one that send him flying into the wall. Melinda looked at Wyatt but he wasn't moving. She run to him and started to shake him.

Melinda: Wyatt wake up.

Chris tried to heal him but nothing happened. Melinda and Chris had tears in their eyes.

Melinda: Chris why can't you heal him?

Chris: I can't heal death.

Melinda: No he isn't death. Come Wyatt open you eyes. Come on bigger brother open you eyes.

Demon: Don't worry little girl you join him soon enough.

Chris looked at the demon with anger. He got up and used his electrocinesis to kill the demon. Melinda kept trying to wake Wyatt up. Chris looked at his sister, he hugged her and they cried. Suddenly Melinda set in her bed and she looked around the room. She looked at the clock. It was 8am. Thank God it was just a dream she thought. She went to the kitchen and Chris puree her coffee. While they were talking Melinda seemed a little of and her brothers noticed it.

Wyatt: Baby sis what's wrong?

Melinda: Nothing. I just have a strong feeling this happened before.

Chris: This conversation?

Melinda: The entire morning.

Wyatt: Its just deja vu. It happens.

Melinda: Yeah you right.

She looked at the clock.

Melinda: Time for work.

Wyatt: Yeah we should go too.

They were in the living room when a demon came through the door. Melinda immediately remembered her dream. Maybe it wasn't a dream maybe it was a premonition, she thought. The demon through the fire ball at Wyatt and Melinda punched him out of the way. But there was no tome for her to avoid the fire balls. She was hit with one and she crashed into a wall. Wyatt used his energy wave to kill the demon. Chris was trying to heal Melinda but it was to late. Wyatt turned around to see his brother crying. He came near Chris and saw Melinda's lifeless body.

Wyatt: Chris?

Chris: She is died Wyatt.

Wyatt: What? No we have to fix this.

Chris: There is nothing we can do.

The boys cried. Melinda woke up in her room. She looked at the clock. It was 8am. There is no way that this is a dream she thought. She quickly got out of her bed and run to the kitchen.

Wyatt: Morning sis.

Chris handed her a cup of coffee. Melinda looked at the cup. The boys noticed their sister was upset.

Chris: Honey what's wrong?

Melinda: This day it happened before.

Wyatt: Sweety its probably just deja vu. It happens.

Melinda: No Wyatt this is the third time this day is happening. We are going to have breakfast and then on our way out of the house a demon is going to come through the door. One of us bus going to die.

The boys looked at each other. The siblings set down at the table.

Wyatt: OK tell us about this demon.

Melinda: He comes through the door and starts to through fire balls at as. The firs time he killed Wyatt and the second time he killed me.

Chris: You think its some kind of time traveling demon?

Melinda: I don't know but we have to kill him before he killed us.

Melinda looked at the clock.

Melinda: Here's the plan. When he enters the manor I freeze him and then one of you kills him with your power.

They went into the living room. When the entered Melinda froze him and Wyatt killed him.

Wyatt: So this is it?

Melinda: I think so.

Chris: This was too easy.

Melinda woke up in her room.

Melinda: What the hell? We killed him. Why is this happening again?

She got up and went to the attic. She grabbed the Book and went into the kitchen.

Wyatt: What's with the Book sis?

Melinda: Do you remember how Uncle Andy died?

Chris: Yeah. So?

Melinda: I think that the time turning demon is back and is after us.

Chris: And why do you thing that?

Melinda: Because this day already happened. Here it is.

She took a peace of paper and a pen and she wrote the spell down.

Melinda: Here's the plan. When the demon enters the manor I will freeze him and then we say this spell. Got it? Good. We have 20 more minutes before the attack. Let's eat.

The boys were confused. But they did what Melinda told them. Melinda looked at the clock.

Melinda: OK action time.

The boys fallowed their sister into the living room. The demon entered the manor and Melinda froze him. She took the peace of paper out of her pocket. They started to chant.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: Winds of time gather around. Give me wings to speed my way. Rush me on my journey forward. Let tomorrow be today.

Wyatt: Did it work?

Melinda: Only one way to find out.

She blow the demon up. The siblings were quiet for a few minutes.

Melinda: Yeah it worked.

Wyatt: We are so lucky we have a smart sister.

Chris: Yeah. Thanks for saving our buts.

Melinda: You are welcome. I'm just glad your both alive.

The boys hugged their sister.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Friday night and the Halliwell kids and their friend were having a sleepover. The boys were in Wyatt's room and the girls were in Melinda's. They were talking and laughing.

Pru: So I am dating someone.

Melinda: What? Why am I hearing about this just now?

Pru: Well you have so much on your plate right now. I didn't want to budder you.

Melinda: Sweety you could never budder me. Do tell us about him.

Pru: Well his name is Jake and he is a teacher at magic school. He is funny and sweet and hot.

Penny: So how long have you been dating?

Pru: A month.

Petty: So he's the guy from the other night.

Pru blushed.

Pru: You heard?

Penny: Yep.

Pru covered her face with her hands and the girls laughed.

Jess: What about you Petty? Dating anyone?

Petty: Well I have a date tomorrow.

Penny: With whom?

Petty: This guy from school.

Jenny: Is he cute?

Petty: Yeah. What about you Jenny?

Jenny: I am taking a break from dating. Jess?

Jess: Well this guy asked me out. He is cute and everything but I don't' t want a relationship now. Just a little adventure.

Girls smiled and shocked their heads.

Melinda: What about you Lilly?

Lilly: I am dating HJ.

Melinda: HJ? My cousin HJ?

Lilly: Yeah. Do you mind?

Melinda: Of course not.

Jess: So how long have you been dating my brother?

Lilly: Three months.

Jenny: That explains a lot. But why did you keep it a secret?

Lilly: We wanted to figure out where this is going before we said anything. Besides its really hard telling someone how you feel about them when you known them your entire life.

Elena, Stephanie and Melinda: Tell be about it.

Meanwhile in Wyatt's room.

Mike: So you and Lilly. Does Mel know?

HJ: I think Lilly told her.

David: What about you Mike? Seeing anyone?

Mike: I have been seeing this girl Sara for about three months. She is really nice.

Wyatt: Good for you.

They spent a lovely night. In the morning Melinda was making breakfast. She was about to go wake everyone up when she got a premonition. She saw a women being attacked. She run upstairs and woke up her brothers. They orbed to the alley. They saw a women being attacked by a group of demons. The siblings vanquished every demon except one. He looked at the women.

Demon: This isn't over witch.

Demon shimmered out and Melinda run to the women.

Melinda: Are you ok?

The women nodes.

Wyatt: Whats your name?

Women: Kate.

Melinda: Hey Kate. I'm Melinda and this are my brothers Wyatt and Chris.

The boys waved at her.

Kate: Are you the Charmed ones?

Chris: Yeah we are.

Kate: Thank you for saving me. I don't know whats wrong with my powers.

Melinda: I do. Lets go to the manor and Ill explain.

They orbed into the manor. They went in the living room.

Melinda: So here is the deal. Your pregnant.

Kate: No I'm not.

Melinda: Yeas you are.

Kate: But how? Don't answer that. Oh my God.

Melinda: I know this is a lot to take in but those demons were after your baby.

Kate: What? But why?

Melinda: I don't know. But i promise will do everything we can to protect you and you baby.

Kate took out her phone and texted someone. Soon a men should up in the manor and Kate run into his arms.

She told him what was happening.

Bred: Oh my God. What are we going to do?

Melinda: Lets check the Book.

They went to the attic and Melinda started to flip to the Book.

Melinda: Nothing.

Kate: Now what?

Wyatt: Don't worry we will figure something out.

Lilly walked into the attic.

Lilly: Hey whats going on?

Melinda put her up to speed.

Lilly: I know who's after your baby.

Chris: You do?

Lilly: Yeah. The same demon who tried to kill my mom when she was pregnant. Her name is Jenna, she got pregnant with a married men. His wife made sure she would lose her baby. She swore vengeance on every pregnant women. Couple of witches tried to vanquish her but all they could do is make sure she could only attack every 20 years the rest of the time she is frozen. We just need to keep you safe till midnight.

Chris: What about other women?

Lilly: No she only one women at the time. I don't know how she chooses her victims.

Melinda: We have to vanquish her. We cant jus let her kill babies.

Wyatt: How are we going to vanquish her?

Melinda: I have an idea.

Melinda started to make a potion. They all hide and Kate was in the middle in the attic. Jenna shimmered throw the potion and so did Wyatt and Chris. Jenna started to scream and was soon vanquished.

Bred: Thank you so much.

Melinda: Your welcome.

Bred and Kate left. David shimmered in.

David: Hey.

Melinda: Hay.

They started to kiss and Wyatt and Chris made a disgusted face and left them alone.


	16. Chapter 16

It was Thursday evening and Pru broth her boyfriend to meet Melinda, Chris and Wyatt. They were having fun. Melinda went into the kitchen to get desert and Pru fallowed her.

Melinda: You release you left Jake with my brothers right?

Pru: Yeah but Stephanie and Elena will keep them in check.

Melinda: Good point. They are both afraid of Elena.

Pru: So what do you think about Jake?

Melinda: He seems nice.

The girls smiled. Pru was just about to say something when a men bursted through the kitchen door with an ax. He looked at Melinda and through an ax at her. She froze it. Pru blow the men up. Melinda grabbed the ax. Everyone run into the kitchen.

Wyatt: What happened?

Pru: Some guy just came in and through an ax on Melinda.

Elena: Are you ok?

Melinda: I'm fine.

Stephanie: What happened to him?

Pru: I blow him up.

Stephanie: What kind of demon enters through the door?

Jake: He wasn't a demon.

Pru: What?

Jake took the ax from Melinda.

Jake: He is a huntsmen.

Wyatt: A huntsmen?

Jake: Yeah. You know from Snow White.

Chris: The fairytale.

Elena: How do you know this?

Jake: This is his ax. Did you ever hear about fairytale keeper?

Melinda: Yeah.

Jake: Well some of the idems got stolen. This was one of them.

Wyatt: So some demon stole the idems and now its trying to kill us with them. Great.

Jake: Actually no. The other idems that got stolen are the ax, an apple, a glass shoe and a rose.

Pru: Do you know who stole it?

Jake: No. Derek.

A men appeared in the kitchen.

Derek: Hey dude.

Jake: Do we have any leads on the stolen idems?

Derek: Well as far as we can tell they were stolen by a couple low level demons for some demon chick. We have no idea who she is. Why did something happen?

Jake: Yeah.

Jake handed him the ax.

Derek: Huntsman's ax. Which one of you was attacked with this?

Melinda: That would be me.

Derek: Ok stay away from the apples. Do not eat them. Don't even touch them.

Melinda: Ok. Why?

Derek: Because as far as I can tell your Snow White. Or at least the demon wants you to die like her. I'll take the ax to the keeper.

Derek disappeared.

David: Now what?

Jake: I'll ask around and see if anyone knows anything about the demon.

Melinda: Aren't you a teacher?

Jake: Yeas but I'm also a coop. I mean a magic coop.

Elena: Your what?

Jake: We deal with this kind of situations. When something gets stollen or someone gets kidnapped.

Pru: Oh that explains so much.

Melinda: Thanks Jake.

Jake nodded his head and smiled him and Pru beamed out of the manor.

Stephanie: What are we going to do?

Chris: There is not much we can do tonight. We will deal with this tomorrow.

Wyatt: I think we should all stay together tonight. If she's attacking only women she could go after Elena or Stephanie. Or Melinda again.

Chris: I agree. Its better this way.

They all retired to their rooms. Wyatt seemed upset.

Elena: Look I know your worried about Mel but we wont let anything happen to her.

Wyatt: I know. It just all the demons seem to attack Mel. They don't come after me and Chris as much.

Elena: You know she's strong and really smart. She can take care of her self.

Wyatt: I know. She scares me sometimes.

Elena smiled and kissed Wyatt. They all went to sleep. Melinda kept tossing and suddenly woke up and sat on her bad.

David woke up immediately.

David: Babe are you ok?

Melinda: Yeah. I know who the demon is.

She got up and went to Wyatt's room to wake them up. When she entered she noticed a rose next to Elena's head.

Melinda: Oh my God. Elena wake up.

Elena set on the bed and so did Wyatt.

Elena: What is it?

Melinda: Get out of the bed.

Elena did what she told her and so did Wyatt.

Wyatt: Whats going on?

Melinda didn't answer she went to Chris's room. Next to his bed their was a par of glass shoes. She woke Chris and Stephanie up and immediately went to the attic. The gang fallowed her. She started to flip through the Book. Wyatt whispered to David.

Wyatt: Whats happening?

David: I have no idea.

Melinda: Found her.

They all came and looked at the Book.

Wyatt: Amy is an arrogant, vain witch. She uses low level demons to fight her battles. Her goal is to kill any women more powerful then her.

Chris: No vanquish spell or potion.

Stephanie: So what do we do now?

Suddenly Pru beamed in.

Pru: Hey guys.

Melinda: Hey honey.

Pru: Do you have any leads on the demon?

Melinda: Yeah. We found her. We just have to figure out how to vanquish her.

Elena: I have an idea. Why don't we just track her down and kill her with our powers.

David: She doesn't seem really powerful.

Wyatt: How do we find her?

David: I'll take us there.

Chris: How?

David: She is a demon. I can sense her. Like you can sense other whitelighters.

Wyatt: You take Melinda and we will fallow you. Pru if we are not back in 20 minutes try and find us.

Pru nodes her head and the gang disappeared. They reappeared in some hallway. They hid when they heard a noise. A couple of demons walked by them. The gang started to fallow the demons. The demons entered some room. The gang hid behind a wall and looked in side the room. The room was field with demons and Amy was in the middle of the room looking in the mirror.

Elena: Whats the plan?

Melinda: We go in and start attacking.

Everyone nodded. They entered the room and started to fight. They vanquished all demons except Amy. She looked at them with a smile.

Amy: Poor little girls. You broth your lovers for protection. Melinda I guess its thru what they say about you. You are just a little girl who needs her big brothers to protect her. Elena and Stephanie hiding behind there boyfriends.

Melinda smiled.

Melinda: Maybe the three of us need protection.

Stephanie: Thank God we have someone to protect us.

Elena: But tell us who the hell is going to protect you?

Girls smiled. Elena used her telekinesis, Melinda turned Amy into the ice statue and Stephanie kicked her. They turned around and looked at her boyfriends.

Wyatt: Nice work.

Chris: Now lets get out of here.

They got back in the manor were Pru was waiting for them.

Pru: Thank God. Are you ok?

Melinda: Yeah. We are fine.

In the evening the gang was on P3.

Chris: Here is to our amazing girlfriends and sister.

Everyone: Cheers.


	17. Chapter 17

It was Sunday and Elena's birthday. Everyone gathered at the manor and the adults were there too. Melinda made Elena's favorite food and her favorite cake. They were all talking and laughing. Piper looked at her children. She remembered the day they were born. She smiled. She thought how lucky she is. She then remembered the day she found out she carrying a girl. She was so exited. She loved her boys but she always hoped she would get the little girl she saw in the other future. She remembered how tiny Melinda was when she was born. She remembered how Melinda used to fallow her around mimicking her. She remembered the day her daughter got heart broken.

Flashback:

Wyatt and Chris were setting the table while Melinda and Piper were finishing breakfast. Piper loved to cook with Melinda. They had so much fun. Leo entered the kitchen with mail in his hand. There was one letter addressed to Melinda. They set at the table and Melinda opened the letter. Piper noticed a smiley on her daughters face fading away. The boy were talking about something and didn't notice what was going on with Melinda. Melinda quickly excused her self and run to her room.

Piper: Melinda honey?

She got of the table and run.

Chris: What happened?

Wyatt: I don't know? Girl stuff.

Piper entered her daughters room to find her crying on her bed. She closed the door and set next to Melinda. She hugged her.

Piper: Sweety whats wrong? Why are you crying?

Melinda didn't say anything she just handed the letter to Piper. Piper read the letter. She got so angry.

Piper: Its ok honey.

Who the hell is he think he is. The next time I see him I'll blow up his sorry ass, thought Piper. Suddenly Melinda got out of bed.

Melinda: I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to cry because of some dumb son of a bitch.

In that moment Piper realised how strong her daughter was. She was so proud.

Piper: He is not worth your tears baby.

She then hugged her daughter.

Piper looked at her daughter. David was whispering something to her and she was smiling. Piper smiled.

Leo looked at his sons. He remembered all those days they spent in a garage. He remembered how the boys used to ask a lot of questions especially about girls. He remembered the day they broth there girlfriends home and the day they broke up.

Flashback:

Leo, Wyatt and Chris were in a garage like every Sunday. But this time the boys were an usually quiet.

Leo: Are you two ok?

Wyatt: Yeah. We're fine.

Leo: No your not. Whats going on?

Chris: Jenna and Stacie broke up with us.

Leo: I see. Did they tell you why?

Wyatt: Yeah. They found someone else.

Leo: You know break ups are hard. But two will be fine. Soon enough you'll fall in love again.

Chris: Hey dad. How did you know mom was the one?

Leo smiled.

Leo: I knew she was the one because every time I saw her I could help but smile. My heart would start beating really fast. Even do we had our ups and downs I never stopped loving her. She is the first think I think about when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep.

Wyatt: Oh my God. You sound just like David.

Chris: Seriously dad. Really cheese.

Leo: Oh shut up. One of this days a girl is going to mess up with head too.

Leo got up and went to work on the car.

Leo: Cheese.

He shook his head and the boys smiled.

Leo looked at his boys and smiled at that memory.

Billie looked at her daughters. She was so proud of them. She remembered the day Stephanie was born. The sisters were there supporting her. Even though her boyfriend left her when she got pregnant she knew everything is going to be ok as long as she had her baby with her. Stephanie seemed to be growing up so fast. Then she thought about the moment Karen died.

Flashback:

Billie walked into Karen's house with Piper. They came drop off the kids for a play date. They heard Elena yelling. They both run to her. She was hugging her mom and crying. Wyatt run to Karen and tried to heal her but it was too late. She was dead. Piper took Elena in her arms. She could stop crying.

Elena: Mommy.

Piper: Its ok baby.

Wyatt came and hugged Elena and so did the rest of the kids. Billie was crying over her friends dead body. She knelt down.

Billie: I promise I'll take good care of Elena.

Piper came and hugged Billie. They both cried. Few days past and Billie was packing Elena's stuff.

Elena: Whats going to happen to me?

Billie: You are going to live with me and Stephanie.

Elena: What if the bad man comes for me?

Billie: Don't worry honey. I wont let anyone hurt you.

Elena hugged her.

Billie smiled at that memory. Even though her friend was dead she could help but be happy that she got another daughter.

Derek looked at his son. He seemed so happy. He remembered the first time David saw Melinda.

Flashback:

Derek had just moved in and he went to visit Piper. Piper and Leo were glad he is back in San Francisco. He and David walked into the living room where the kids were. Wyatt and Chris immediately came near David and incited him to play. Leo and Derek were talking and Piper went to check on Melinda. She broth her down. David came near Piper.

David: I didn't know adults played with dolls.

Wyatt and Chris smiled.

Wyatt: That is not a doll. That's our baby sister.

Chris: She is really small.

Melinda smiled as soon as she heard her brothers voices. Wyatt and Chris gave her a kiss. Piper hold Melinda up so David could see her.

David: She has pretty eyes.

Melinda smiled at the boy.

Chris: She likes you.

Wyatt: Lets go play.

The boys went to play and the adults smiled.

Derek smiled at the memory.

Melinda: What are you guys smiling about?

Piper: Nothing honey. We jus remembered something.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Saturday night and the siblings were about to go out. Wyatt and Chris were at the door when David rang a bell.

Wyatt: Hey dude.

Chris: Bye dude.

They walked passes him and went to pick up Elena and Stephanie. David want up stairs and into Melinda's room. Melinda was about to get dressed. She only had a towel on. David smiled.

David: That is a great look. But I don't think they let us in the club with you dress like that.

Melinda: Really funny. Now get put so I can change.

She pushed David out of the room.

Davis: You realise there is nothing I haven't already see.

Melinda shut the door. Twenty minutes latter she got out of the room.

David: Wow. You look amazing.

Melinda: Thank you.

They left the manor. They went to the club but stayed only 30 minutes. They got out and were walking.

David: Lets never go there again.

Melinda: Agree.

David pulled her in some alley. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her. He then shimmered them to his room. In the morning Melinda woke up. She got out of bed but and put on Davids shirt. She went into the kitchen where David was making breakfast.

David: Morning.

Melinda: Morning. Hey babe where is my outfit?

David: I hid it.

Melinda: Why?

David: Because I have a day off and I want to sped it withy girlfriend.

Melinda: Babe I have things to do. What if a demon attacks?

David: Wyatt and Chris are handling it. I already texted them. They know you are here.

Melinda: You thought of everything didn't you?

David smiled and put his hand on Melinda's waist. They kissed.

David: I made pancakes.

Meanwhile on the manor Wyatt and Chris were in the living room watching a game.

Wyatt: David texted. Him and Mel are spending a day together.

Chris: Oh that's nice.

Suddenly an Elder orbed in.

Elder: Hello.

Wyatt: Hi.

Elder: I'll cut to the chase. Someone has been killing witches all over the city. We need you to stop who ever is doing this.

Wyatt: Ok. How are they killing them?

Elder: They seemed to suck the life out of them. Also all the victims are men. So the demon is probably a women. That all we know.

Chris: We will see what we can do.

The Elder orbed out.

Wyatt: You think we should call Mel?

Chris: Not yet. We will call her when we need her.

The boys went to the attic. Chris started to flip the Book.

Chris: Here's something. The Vana clan is a clan of half witches half succubuses. They kill young male witches by sucking the life out of them with a kiss. They are irresistible to men. There is a vanquishing potion.

Wyatt: I'll make the potion.

Wyatt made the potion and Chris tracked down the clan. They orbed to some room. There was one guy surrounded by 7 women. Chris and Wyatt hid behind a wall.

Chris: You know there are worst ways to die.

Wyatt: Whats the plan?

Chris: We get in there and through the potions.

Wyatt nodded his head. The boys entered the room and started to through potions.

Man: Hey. What did you do that for?

Wyatt: Shut up. We just saved your sorry ass.

Man: They were so hot.

Chris and Wyatt rolled their eyes and orbed out. In the evening Melinda came home.

Melinda: Hey guys.

Wyatt: Hey sis. How was your day?

Melinda: Amazing. Yours?

Chris: It was good.

Melinda: No demon attacks?

Wyatt: We took care of it.

Melinda: Why didn't you call me?

Chris: We didn't want to boder you.

Melinda: Oh that was nice of you.

Chris: Well you could thank us by making dinner.

Melinda smiled and went into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Thursday morning and the siblings were training in the basement.

Chris: Enough. I cant do this anymore.

Melinda: Ok we will continue tomorrow.

Melinda went into the kitchen. The boys set on the ground.

Wyatt: How's is she no tired?

Chris: She is so tiny. Where is this energy coming from?

They heard someone laughing. They looked up and saw David. He came down the stairs.

David: So how is the training going?

Chris: One more week and I'll be dead.

David: Its your fault. What were you thinking asking her to train you? She might be tiny but she is strong. Freakishly strong. And full of energy.

Wyatt: You know she already showed us how to use all the weapons, we don't have to train anymore.

Chris nodded his head. David helped the boys get of the ground and they went into the kitchen. They talked to Melinda and told her they were done training. They were eating when Stephanie orbed in. She immediately fall to the ground. Chris run to her. She had an arrow in her shoulder. Chris was about to took the arrow out but she stopped him.

Stephanie: Don't touch it its dipped in poison.

Melinda kneeled besides her and pulled the arrow out. Chris healed her. He helped her get up.

Chris: What happened?

Stephanie: Darklighters attacked me.

Chris: Where?

Stephanie: At the house.

Wyatt: Where is Elena?

Stephanie: She wasn't in the house when they attacked. I was alone.

Suddenly darklighters appeared. They shoot an arrow at Stephanie. Melinda froze it and blow up couple of darklighters up. David through energy balls and killed the rest of them.

Melinda: Are you ok?

Stephanie: Yeah. I'm fine.

Chris: Why are they after you?

Stephanie: I don't know.

Melinda: I think I do. You saved a women from a demon.

Stephanie: Yeah. Yesterday. How do you know?

Melinda: I'm a seer remember. The women you saved was a witch. The Book.

She went into the attic and the rest fallowed. She started to flip through the Book.

Melinda: Here it is. According to the Book the demons name is Hale. He has by midnight to kill 7 witches and still there powers in order to brake a curse cast on his loved one. When Stephanie saved that women he must have figured out she was more powerful than her. That's why he is sending the darklighters after Stephanie.

Chris: How do we stop him?

Melinda: In order to stop him we need to kill his lover.

Wyatt: All we have to do now is find him.

Melinda wroth down a spell. Wyatt was scrying for the demon.

Wyatt: Found him. He is at the cemetery.

Chris: Of course he is.

They all disappeared and reappeared in the cemetery. They started to walk around.

Melinda: I hate cemetery's at night.

Stephanie: Me too.

Melinda and Stephanie were holding David and Chris by the hand.

Wyatt: Where the hell is he?

David: There.

They all looked. There was a man standing in the middle of the cemetery surrounded by candles. There was a women lying in the ground surrounded by flowers.

David: Looks like some kind of ritual.

Wyatt: Lets get this over with. Hey.

Hale turned around. When he saw Stephanie he used his pirokinesis. Chris quickly used his electokinesis. The demon was quickly beat by Chris. Chris then used his electrokinesis again only this time a huge wave of energy hit the demon. He was immediately vanquished.

Wyatt: What was that?

Melinda: His powers are growing.

Chris: Babe are you ok?

Stephanie: Yes. You?

Chris: I'm fine.

Melinda: Can we get out of here?

David: What about her?

Melinda looked at the women and blow her up. They orbed to the manor. Stephanie and Chris were in his room and Stephanie has fallen asleep on his shoulder. Chris kissed the top of her head and whispered.

Chris: I love.

He then fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It was a Thursday afternoon and Melinda was working at the restaurant. She was sitting at the bar dealing with paper work. Suddenly someone set next to her. She looked up and saw Elena.

Melinda: Hey stranger.

Elena: Hi sweety.

Melinda: Want something to drink?

Elena: A glass of vine would be great.

Melinda: Sam two glasses of red vine please.

Sam: Coming right up.

Melinda: So what been going on with you? I haven't seen you for a couple of days.

Elena: I have a new power.

Melinda: Oh right. Wyatt told me. Empathy is not easy to control.

Elena: Tell be about it.

Sam broth their drinks. They both took a sip.

Melinda: I'm kind of hungry. What about you?

Elena: I could eat.

Melinda: I'm in the mood for pizza.

Elena: I now the best pizza place.

They went out of the restaurant and were about to get in the parking lot when suddenly demons appeared. They pulled out knifes and run toward the girls. Melinda tried to blow them up but it didn't work. The girls they started to use marshal arts. They managed to kill all the demon. Elena noticed their was a knife on the ground. She took it. Their was some kind of symbol on it.

Elena: I think we should go and check the Book.

They went to the manor. Melinda was flipping the Book.

Melinda: Here it is. Its knife used by the Jada clan. They are hitmen. Not evil or good. They work for who ever pays.

Melinda toon the knife and was pulled into a premonition. She saw Chris being stabbed in the back by the Jada demon.

Melinda: Oh my God. We need to go to the club now.

Elena orbed Melinda into the club. Wyatt was behind the bar.

Wyatt: Hey guys.

Melinda didn't say anything she just run toward the office. Wyatt and Elena fallowed her. She oppened the door and saw a demon standing behind Chris. She stabbed the demon and he was vanquished. Chris turned around.

Chris: Thanks sis.

Melinda: We need to go the manor. They will be back.

They went to the manor and Melinda put the boys up to speed.

Chris: What kind of demon hires someone to do his dirty work?

Melinda: Not wary powerful one.

Wyatt: We need to be prepared for the next attack.

Melinda: Chris can you make the strongest potions you know?

Chris: Sure.

Wyatt: Mel lets go get some weapons.

When Chris was done making potions he went to the attic. Wyatt handed him couple of knifes and Chris gave Wyatt and Melinda couple of potions. Suddenly the Java demons shimmered in. The siblings started to fight. They killed all the demons except one. Wyatt trapped the demon in a crystal cage.

Wyatt: Who sent you to kill us?

The demon smiled.

Demon: I'm not saying anything to you.

Melinda: Look we are going to kill you. But we can kill you quick or slow. Your chose.

The demon didn't say anything.

Chris: Slow it is.

Wyatt moved the crystals and Melinda used her telekinesis to hold the demon against the wall. Wyatt through one of the potions on him. The demon started to scream.

Wyatt: Who sent you?

Demon: Screw you.

Chris: Wrong answer.

Chris took on of the knifes and poured the potion on it. He tabbed the demon. The demon started to scream. Chris pulled out the knife.

Chris: Who sent you?

The demon didn't say anything. Wyatt and Chris came near Melinda. Chris whispered.

Chris: This isn't working.

Melinda: Wyatt orb the crystals around him.

Wyatt did as he was told.

Melinda: I call upon the ancient power, To help us in this hour, Make this demon tell us, Who sent him after us.

Wyatt: Lets try this again. Who sent you?

Demon: The Brenner sister.

Chris: Why?

Demon: To kill you and take away your powers.

Wyatt through a knife at the demon and he was vanquished. Chris started to flip through the Book.

Chris: There is nothing here about them.

Wyatt: Lets go to the underworld and kill them.

Melinda: No. Its best if we confront them here. Where we are the strongest.

Chris: Mel is right.

Wyatt: What do we do?

Melinda: We summon them and trapped them into the crystal cage and them we kill them.

Chris: Should we use the Balthazar summoning spell?

Melinda: Yeah.

They all came near the Book.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: Magic forces black and white, Reaching out through space and lite, Be they or be they near, Bring us the Brenner sisters here.

Three women appeared and Wyatt orbed the crystals around them, trapping them.

Woman: Oh crap.

Melinda: Why did you sent demons after us?

Woman: Because we wanted the power of three. And we you died we would be the most powerful of all demons. We would finally end the Warren witches.

Melinda: Well you failed. So now the Warren witches will end with you.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda: The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free.

The sisters started to scream and were soon vanquished. In the evening the sibling were sitting in the living room talking.

Melinda: Mom and dad are coming back next week.

Wyatt: The trip is finally over.

Chris: So are our sleepovers.

Wyatt: Not that I'm not glad they are coming back, but it was fun without the parents around. Just the three of us.

Melinda: It will still be just the three of us. Mom and dad aren't coming back to the manor.

Wyatt: What do you mean?

Melinda: They both and apartment. And so did Aunt Billie and Uncle Derek.

Chris: How do you know this?

Melinda: Mom told me last night.

Wyatt: Is it bad that that makes me happy?

Chris: No. I like it better this way. Just the three of us.

Melinda: Besides we can continue with our sleepovers.

The siblings smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

It was about 7 pm when the siblings entered the manor. They looked tired. They set on the couch.

Wyatt: Thank God its over.

Chris: I cant believe mom made us move the bed 5 times.

Melinda: She is kind of a control freak.

Wyatt and Chris: Kind of?

Melinda smiled and shook her head.

Melinda: I'm kind of hungry.

Chris: Yeah me too.

Wyatt: I'll order pizza.

Melinda: I'm gonna take a shower.

Melinda went up stairs. She finished her shower and rapped a towel around her. She looked in the mirror and saw someone standing behind her. She quickly turned around.

Melinda: Who are you?

The man didn't say anything. He just stood their with a smile on his face. Melinda started to breath heavily.

Melinda: Who are you? What do you want?

The man didn't say anything. He pulled out a knife and stabbed her. She feel down and the man disappeared. Melinda passed out. David just came into his house when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

David: Melinda.

He shimmered out and materialized in the bathroom where he found Melinda. He run to her and turned her on her back. He saw her wound. He took her in his arms and shimmered her into the living room. Wyatt and Chris jump of the couch when they saw David holding their wounded sister. He placed her on to the couch and Wyatt healed her.

Chris: What happened to her?

David: I don't know. I found her on the bathroom floor.

Melinda woke up.

Wyatt: You ok sis?

Melinda: Yeah.

Chris: Mel what happened?

Melinda: Someone stabbed me.

Chris: Who?

Melinda: I don't know. Some demon.

Wyatt: Thank God David found you. Few more minutes and you would have been dead.

Melinda: David?

She didn't notice that David was standing next to Chris.

David: Mel can you describe this demon?

Melinda: He was tall, with black hear. He had a tattoo on his amr.

David: Of a snake?

Melinda: Yeah.

Wyatt: You know this demon?

David: Yes.

Chris: How do we kill him?

David: We cant.

Wyatt: What do you mean we cant?

David: This demon cant be found. He appears out of nowhere. No one knows who he is.

Wyatt: Then how do you know him?

David: He came to visit me couple of nights ago. Offered me a partnership.

Chris: A partnership?

David: Yeah. He wanted me to join him. So we can become the greatest evil. We would be more powerful than the source him self. More powerful than the Charmed ones. When I said no he looked surprised and upset. He told me I will regret turning him down.

Chris: Why did he attack Melinda?

David: I don't know.

Melinda: What aren't you telling us? Don't say nothing cause I know you are holding something back.

David: The way you were attacked... I dreamed it.

Melinda: What?

David: I had a dream and you were on the floor with the same wound you had.

Wyatt: So that's why you shimmered into the bathroom.

David: No. I felt this pain in my chest and thought of Mel and the next thing I know I'm in the bathroom.

Chris: This is all really strange.

Wyatt: I agree. There is no chance that all of this is a coincidence.

Melinda: You are right. We will deal with this tomorrow. I'm tired.

Chris: What ever you say sweety. Let call Stephanie and Elena just in case the demon shows up again. Its better to have some extra powers around. David you should stay with Melinda.

It was about 2 am when David woke up. He set up and looked at Melinda. She was sleeping so peaceful. He went into the bathroom and splashed his face with water. He looked at the mirror. He closed his eyes and he saw Melinda dying. He opened his eyes and tears started to pour down his face. He pulled him self together and went back into the bed. In the morning the gang was sitting at the attic.

Elena: What if we call the Angel of Destiny. He can tell us whats happening.

Grams: That wont be necessary.

Wyatt: Grams? What are you doing here?

Grams: I came to help. Call your parent and your Aunts and Coop.

Soon the adults were in the attic.

Leo: Why did you call for us?

Grams: Because their is a wary powerful demon coming after Melinda.

Piper: What?

Grams: Calm down Piper. She is going to be fine. We have something he doesn't. A seer.

Melinda: Yeah that's not going to help. I didn't see the attack.

Grams: You didn't but David did. In his dream. You see my dear this demon is preventing you from seeing his plans but your powers are too strong. So instead of you getting the premonitions David gets them.

David: Why me? I'm not a Halliwell.

Grams: Because of your connection. Last night when Melinda was attacked you felt her pain and came to her. There is a reason for that. That why I called for Coop.

Coop: You think...

Grams: I do.

Leo: What? Whats happening?

Coop: They are soulmates.

Piper: So are me and Leo.

Coop: Yes but they are special kind of soulmates. Two opposites. One light and one dark. One born to be good and one born to be evil.

Melinda: Neither one of us is evil.

Coop: You are right. But you were born to be good. To be the Charmed one. David was born to be evil to fight the Charmed ones. But your souls connected before you even meet. So the evil one become good.

David: How does that help us right now?

Coop: The demon he is attacking Melinda because if she dies the connection will be broken. And you will turn evil. At least that's what the prophecy says.

Grams: But thanks to her premonitions we are one step ahead of him. Tell me have you had any more dreams?

David: Yeah last night. I saw Mel being burned at the stake.

Suddenly they heard someone clapping. They looked and saw the demon. David put Melinda behind him.

Demon: Don't bother you wont save her.

David: Wonna bet?

Demon: So brave, so powerful. And yet so stupid.

The demon started to come closer to David. Piper tried to blow him up but nothing happened he just kept going. Wyatt and Chris used their powers on him but nothing happened. It was like he head some shield around him. He stopped. He but his hands up and some kind of wall appeared in front of everyone except David and Melinda. He came and stood across David.

Demon: Move and I promise I will make her death quick and painful.

David: Screw you.

David punched him and the demon fell on the floor. David then kneaded on top of him and started to punch him. The demon managed to kick him and David fell on to the floor. The demon started to go towards Melinda but David grabbed him and through him against the wall. The walls that were around disappeared. Wyatt and Chris wanted to help David but he stopped them.

David: Protect Melinda. I got this.

The demon got up. He was bleeding and he could barely stand. David took a knife and came near the demon. The demon looked terrified. David stabbed him and the demon disappeared screaming into the fire. David turned around and looked at Melinda. She run to him and hugged him.

Melinda: You saved me.

David smiled and kissed her. In the evening Melinda was sleeping and David shimmered into her room. He watched her sleep. He thought how lucky he is to have her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and she woke up.

David: Sorry.

Melinda made space for him to lay down and she put her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead.

David: I love you.

Melinda: I love you too.


	22. Chapter 22

t was Monday morning and Melinda was alone in the house. The boys were at the club and she stayed home. Since Piper came back she has taken over the restaurant so Melinda has a lot of free time. She was in the attic cleaning. Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned around to find David standing there with a bouquet.

David: Sorry. I didn't mean to scar you.

Melinda: Don't worry about it. I'm a little jumpy these days.

David gave her a kiss.

Melinda: What are you doing here? I thought you had to work.

David: I have a day off so I thought I'd surprise you.

He handed her the bouquet. She took the flowers and was pulled into a premonition. She started to fall but David caught her.

David: Easy. Are you ok?

Melinda: I just had a premonition. The girl you bought the flowers from will be attacked. We need to help her. Lets shimmer.

David took her hand and they shimmered into someone's house. They heard a noise. They run towards it. They a girl being attacked by a demon. David started to fight the demon. Melinda helped the girl. The demon dropped the sword and Melinda took it and stabbed him with it. The demon was vanquished.

Melinda: Are you alright?

Girl: I'm fine. Thanks to you two.

David: Whats your name?

Girl: Wendy.

Melinda: Nice to meet you Wendy. I'm Melinda and this is David.

Wendy: Again thank you so much for helping me.

Melinda: You are welcome. But I'm afraid this isn't the end.

Wendy: What do you mean?

Melinda: I mean this demon was hired to kill you. Witch means there is someone out there coming for you.

David: Do you know anyone that would want to hurt you?

Wendy: No. Well... No it cant be.

Melinda: What?

Wendy: There is this witch that killed my entire family, but she doesn't know I'm alive.

Melinda: Maybe she has figured it out. Why don't you tell us about her.

Wendy: Well her name is or was Farah. She was part of the Sana clan. We both were.

David: Sana clan?

Wendy: Yes. We were all like family. Like sisters. We all took care of each other. One night when I was a little girl I went out for a walk. When I came back I saw Farah killing one of our sisters. I run to call for help but it was too late. All of them were dead.

She started to cry.

Melinda: Oh my God.

Wendy: That sword belonged to our clan. We used it only to defend. And she killed them with it.

David: Do you know why she killed them?

Wendy: She wanted to be the only living Sana. Because that way she would get all the powers from the clan.

David: So when she didn't she must have figured out you were alive.

Wendy: I guess.

Melinda: We need to find her and kill her before she kills you. Do you know how to fight with a sword?

Wendy: I do.

David: How are we going to find her?

Melinda: Wendy do you remember where the Sana clan was positioned?

Wendy: I do.

David took the girls hands and they shimmered in the middle of some forest. They saw a women sitting on the ground.

Wendy: That's her. That's Farah.

Wendy run towards her and David and Melinda fallowed. The women got up.

Farah: Well well, who do we have here? Little Wendy. I see you found my sword.

Wendy: This doesn't belong to you.

Farah smiled and was through a knife at Wendy. Melinda froze it. She than took the knife.

Farah: I see you have brought another witch. And not an ordinary witch. A Charmed one.

Wendy looked at Melinda.

Wendy: I didn't know you were a Charmed one.

Melinda: Now you do. I'm here to help.

Wendy: Thank you. But this is my fight.

She through the sword and hid Farah right in the heart.

She started to scream and was vanquished.

Melinda: Nice shot.

Wendy: Thanks.

She took the sword.

Melinda: Its finally back where it belongs.

Melinda and David took Wendy home and went back into the manor. The set on the couch.

David: This isn't what I had in planed for today.

Melinda: Well that's what you get when you date a Charmed one.

David smiled and kissed her.

Wyatt: Get a room.

David: Good idea.

They shimmered away.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Saturday morning and the siblings were in the manor along with their parents, Derek, Billie, Elena, Stephanie and David. They were sitting at the dinning room table talking.

Leo: Derek.

Derek: What?

Leo: Tell him.

David: Tell me what?

Derek: I kind of started seeing someone.

David: Seriously? When? Why didn't you tell me?

Derek: I wanted to see where it was going first. Would you like to meet her?

David: Absolutely.

Derek: How about dinner tomorrow?

David: Sounds great. Babe does that work for you?

Melinda: Ha? Yeah sure.

David: Are you ok?

Melinda: Yeah. I just didn't sleep last night. Pru had a date. Don't ask.

In the evening Melinda and David were went to Derek's.

Derek: David this is Ava. Ava this is my son David and his girlfriend Melinda.

David: Nice to meet you.

Ava: You two.

They were eating and getting to know each other when Melinda's phone rang.

Melinda: Sorry. I have to take this.

She got out of the table and went in a different room.

Eva: So David you father tells me you are a parole officer.

David: Yeah.

Melinda came back.

Melinda: Sorry about that.

David: Everything ok?

Melinda: Yeah. I ordered something. Turns out they can't deliver it in time. So I'm going to have to go pick it up myself.

David: What did you order?

Melinda: Stuff.

David: Really? What?

Melinda: I'm not telling you.

David: Why not? Tell me.

Melinda: Uncle Derek help.

Derek: David leave her alone.

David: Why do you always take her side?

Derek smiled.

Ava: You two are so cute.

They all smiled. The boys went into the kitchen to get deserts and the girls stayed at the table talking.

Derek: So what do you think?

David: She seems really nice dad. I'm happy for you.

Suddenly demons shimmered in. Melinda got up and started to fight and so did Ava. They managed to vanquish all the demons.

Melinda: You are a witch.

Ava: So are you.

David: Are you two ok?

Melinda: Yeah. We are fine.

Ava: I'm so sorry about this.

Melinda: Why? Demons attack. We cant always predicted.

Ava: Derek are you...

Derek: No. I'm not. My son is magical but I'm not.

Eva: Oh. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you.

Derek: It ok. I get it. It a big secret.

Melinda: So what kind of witch are you?

Eva: A gipsy.

Melinda: We need to go to the manor now.

Derek: Why?

Melinda: Because she is in serious trouble.

They appeared in the attic.

Melinda: Boys.

She started to flip the Book. Wyatt and Chris walked in.

Wyatt: Hey whats going on?

Melinda: Found it.

They all came near the Book.

Ava: No that's not possible. He is dead.

Melinda: He might be. But his powers are not.

Ava: Oh my God. What now?

Melinda: Now we vanquish him.

Chris: How?

Melinda: The same way she did it last time. The power of tree spell.

Ava: Last time? How did you...

Melinda: I'm Pipers daughter. And those two are my brothers.

Ava: That's why you look so familiar. Piper Halliwell. God I haven't seen her in years.

Melinda: Lets focus on the Gipsy hunter. We will summon him here and the you will say the spell with Wyatt and Chris.

Wyatt: What spell?

Ava: I'll say the spell and you just repeat after me.

They summoned the Gipsy hunter and Wyatt, Chris and Ava started to chant.

Ava: Teresa, Lydia, Marina

Wyatt and Chris: Teresa, Lydia, Marina

Ava: Nicolae gipsies stay strong beside us

Wyatt and Chris: Nicolae gipsies stay strong beside us

Ava: Vanquish this evil from time and space

Wyatt and Chris: Vanquish this evil from time and space.

The demon started to scream and was vanquished.

Wyatt: Well if that's all I have plans.

Chris: Yeah me to. Bye.

The boys orbed out.

Ava: Thank you for your help.

Melinda: You are welcome.

Ava: David what kind of witch are you?

David: I'm not a witch.

Derek: I'll explain on the way. Good night kids.

Melinda and David: Good night.

David: So what do you wanna do now?

Melinda: Let me think.

She cane near David and kissed him.

David: Good idea.

He shimmered them into Melinda's room.


	24. Chapter 24

It was Thursday morning and Davids birthday. Melinda came down the stairs.

Melinda: Ok I have to go. I'll be back for the party.

Wyatt: Where are you going any way?

Melinda: To pick up David's gift.

Wyatt: Bon voyage.

Melinda smiled and waved. Wyatt went to P3 and was working when some one entered the club.

Girl: Hello.

Wyatt: Sorry we are closed.

Girl: Not here to drink.

Wyatt turned around and saw his ex girlfriend.

Wyatt: Sara.

Sara: One and only.

She came near Wyatt and hugged him. He was confused.

Sara: What have you been up to?

Wyatt: Running the club.

Sara: Oh so you own it now?

Wyatt: Yeah along whit Chris and Melinda.

Sara: Who's Melinda?

Wyatt: My sister.

Sara: Oh right. I forgot.

Elena: That's because you never called her by her name.

Sara turned around and saw Elena and David.

Wyatt: Hey babe.

Elena came near Wyatt and gave him a kiss.

Wyatt: Happy birthday man.

David: Thanks. Have you seen Mel?

Wyatt: Oh she went...

Elena: She had something to take care of. But she will be back in time for the party. So Sara what are you doing here?

Sara: Well I'm back in San Francisco so I thought why not look up old friends. Did you know Robin and Gabriel are back too?

Wyatt: No I didn't.

Sara: Well they are. We thought it would be nice to catch up. So what do you guys think?

Wyatt: Sure. How about this Friday here?

Sara: Sound good to me. Well I have to go. It was nice seeing you. Bye.

She left.

Elena: That should be fun.

In the evening everyone gathered in P3 for Davids party. Everyone was there except Melinda. David kept looking at his phone. He was sitting alone at the bar. Suddenly someone covered his eyes. He smiled and grabbed that persons hand.

David: Mel.

Melinda: Happy birthday baby.

They kissed.

David: Where were you all day?

Melinda: I went to pick up this.

She handed him a box.

David: For me? What is it?

Melinda: Open it.

David opened the box.

David: Oh my God. I cant believe it.

He held in his hand a remote and in the box was an airplane.

David: This was the only one I need it to complete my collection.

Melinda: I know.

David kissed her.

Wyatt: Are you kidding me? A toy. You bought him a toy.

David: Its not a toy. It for my collection.

Elena: Moving on. You know what we are doing Friday night?

Melinda: No. What?

Elena: We are going on a little high school reunion. With Sara, Robin and Gabriel.

Melinda: What? No way.

Stephanie: That's what I said.

Chris: Whats the big deal?

Melinda: The entire time you were dating those... women they made our life's miserable.

Wyatt: Oh come on Mel aren't you exaggerating just a little bit.

Elena, Stephanie and Melinda: No.

David: Ok enough. We are not spending the night talking about them. Lets dance.

He grabbed Mel's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

It was Friday evening and the gang was in P3 along with Robin, Sara and Gabriel. Everyone was there except Mel. David kept looking at the door.

Gabriel: Waiting for someone?

David: My girlfriend. There she is.

Melinda came and set next to David. David gave her a kiss.

Melinda: Sorry I'm late. I had a situation.

Wyatt: What kind?

Melinda: Hj needed help with a demonstration. We took care of it.

Gabriel: David aren't you going to introduce us?

David: Don't you recognise her? Its Melinda.

Robin: Who?

Wyatt: My sister.

Gabriel: Wow. Little Melinda Halliwell. You all grown up now. Wyatt I thought your sister and cousins were off limits.

Wyatt: For you they were.

Chris: They still are.

Sara: I never thought Melinda was your tip.

David: Smart and beautiful?

Sara: Shy.

They spend the night talking. In the morning Melinda was coming back from the sore when she bumped into someone.

Melinda: Sorry.

Man: Dont worry about it. Melinda?

Melinda: Troy.


	25. Chapter 25

It has been two weeks since Melinda run into Troy. He tried to talk to her but she didn't want to talk to him. She was in her room getting ready for Wyatt's and Chris's high school reunion. David asked her to be his date. Even though Chris was two years younger than Wyatt he had more friends Wyatt's age than his. Melinda finished getting ready and went down stairs.

Melinda: Ok lets get this over with.

They met David, Stephanie and Elena out side the manor. They all went to P3. The girls went to the bar to get drinks and the boys stopped to talk to old friends.

Stephanie: Evil queens entering.

Melinda: We really need to stop calling them that.

The girls looked toward the door and saw Sara, Robin and Tiffany entering. They came to the bar where the girls were.

Sara: Melinda, Stephanie are you two old enough to drink?

The girls just smiled. Sara, Robin and Tiffany spend the entire night flirting with Wyatt, David and Chris but they didn't seem to notice, which made them angry. So when Melinda, Elena and Stephanie went out for some fresh air they fallowed them.

Sara: We wanna talk to you.

Elena: Now what?

Sara: We just wanted to tell you to back off. Those boys were crazy about us in high school and for what we saw tonight they still are.

Stephanie: And for what we saw they didn't seem to notice you.

Tiffany: Oh come on. You don't really think they fell something for you?

Melinda: Enough. Leave as alone.

Robin: Or what? Oh Melinda. You are still the pathetic little girl who fallows her big brothers around like a puppy.

Elena: Hey. Apologise right now.

Sara: Or what? You are going to punch me? Honestly what does Wyatt see in you?

Stephanie: That is it.

She punched Sara and she fell to the floor.

Stephanie: No one talks to my sister like that.

Chris: Whats going on here?

Tiffany: The crazy bitch punched Sara.

The boys went to their girlfriends.

Wyatt: Are you guys ok?

The girls nodded their heads.

Sara: Are they ok? They are not the ones with broken noses.

David: You deserved it. I don't know what you did but I'm sure you deserved the punch.

Wyatt: David is right. Neither one of them would attack someone for no reason.

Chris: You should leave.

Robin, Sara and Tiffany left without a word.

Stephanie: Thanks.

Chris hugged her.

David: I had enough for tonight. I'm going home.

Melinda: Yeah me too.

They left. David parked his car in front of his house. They were about to enter the house when someone called for Melinda.

Troy: Melinda.

David: Are you kidding me?

Troy: Can we talk?

Melinda: No we can talk. I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Leave me alone.

She entered the house.

David: Listen up. If I ever see you near my girlfriend I will brake every bone in your body. Got it?

Troy nodded his head.

David: Good.

David entered the house.

Melinda: I cant believe him.

David: Don't worry. He wont bather you any more.

Melinda smiled and kissed David. Couple of days have past and they haven't heard from any of their exes. The girls were in the kitchen talking.

Elena: I'm glad that's over.

Melinda: I cant believe when we finally get demon free days we have to deal with crazy exes.

Stephanie: Well that's what normal people have to deal with I guess.

The girls smiled. Suddenly Chris orbed in wit a women. She seemed scared.

Melinda: I'll go get the Book.

Elena: I'll call Wyatt.

Stephanie: I'll make her some tea.


	26. Chapter 26

It was Saturday and the siblings were sitting at the dinning room table along with David, Stephanie, Elena, their parents and Ava. They were having breakfast and talking. Suddenly a demon shimmered in. Everyone got up ready to fight. Elena looked at the demon and immediately recognised him. Tears started to pout down her face. The demon didn't attack he just looked at Elena and smiled.

Demon: Long time no see. You've grown up.

Elena didn't say anything. Wyatt looked at her and immediately knew what was happening. The demon wanted to come near Elena but Wyatt stood in front of her. The demon smiled.

Demon: You cant protected her.

Wyatt: Wanna bet.

He made a move with his hand and send the demon flying across the room.

Demon: The next time we see each other it will be the last time.

He shimmered out. Wyatt turned around and hugged Elena. She started to cry.

Wyatt: Its ok . You are ok.

Elena and Wyatt were sitting in the living room. The rest of the gang was in the kitchen talking.

Chris: What are we supposed to do?

Stephanie: How are we supposed to vanquish him when we don't know anything about him. We don't even know what powers he has.

Melinda: I don't think he has any. Think about it. He came in here, he didn't attack. He just shimmered out when Wyatt attacked him.

Derek: Why would he show up here with out any powers?

David: He is an arrogant son of bitch.

Billie: How did he kill Karen then?

Melinda: Whit a sword. Her powers didn't work on him.

David: Which means our wont either. Which means...

Melinda: We need to fight using a sword. But to get him here we need...

David: To use Elena as bite. Wyatt...

Melinda: Wont like this.

Ava: Do they realise what their are doing?

Piper: Nope.

Chris: Who is going to fight him?

Melinda: Me.

Leo: What? Why?

David: Because she is the best with weapons.

Melinda: I'll go get my sword and you put Wyatt and Elena up to speed.

Chris told Wyatt and Elena the plan and Melinda came down with a sword in her hand. They all went to Elena's and Stephanie's house. They left Elena alone and the rest of the gang hid. Soon the demon shimmered in. He had a sword in his hand.

Demon: Where is your little boyfriend?

Wyatt wanted to come out of the hiding but David stopped him. The demon was about to stab Elena but Melinda stopped him. They started to fight. Elena run to Wyatt. The demon kicked Melinda and she fell down. He smiled. He was about to stab her but she managed to avoid the sword. She got up and the fight started again. Soon both of them were breathing heavily and had couple of cutes.

Demon: You are good fighter. But I'm better.

Melinda: I disagree.

Melinda attacked the demon and managed to stab him. He started to scream and was vanquished. Melinda started to fall down and David grabbed her.

Elena: Are you ok?

Melinda: Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired.

Wyatt healed his sister. Elena hugged her.

Elena: Thank you.

Melinda: You are welcome.

They all went back to the manor. And Piper hugged her daughter.

Melinda: Cant breath.

Piper: Sorry honey.

Leo: Are you ok?

Melinda nodded her head. In the evening Melinda was in her room and Wyatt came in.

Wyatt: Hey sis. I just wanted to thank you for saving Elena.

Melinda: Why are you thanking me? She is my friend. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Besides I got a glance of her future. And I'm gonna make sure she gets that future.

Wyatt: What did you see?

Melinda: I cant tell you that.

Wyatt: Why not?

Melinda: Wyatt I'm tired. I wanna sleep. Please go.

Wyatt: Cant you just tell me a little bit?

Melinda: No.

Said Melinda pushing Wyatt out of the room.

Wyatt: But...

Melinda: Good night bigger brother.

She closed the door and smiled.


	27. Chapter 27

It was Thursdays afternoon and Chris was working at P3 along with Melinda. He kept looking at her.

Melinda: What?

Chris: I need help to prepare a surprise for Stephanie.

Melinda: Oh right its your anniversary.

Chris: Yeah.

Melinda: Whats your plan?

Chris: Well first of all I need the house for tonight.

Melinda: Ok did you tell Wyatt?

Chris: Yes I did. Secondly I have planed everything so you just have to prepare the manor. There are bags of rose petals in my room, champagne and some other stuff.

Melinda: So I just have to decorate.

Chris nodded his head. In the evening Chris took Stephanie on a picking on top of the Golden Gate bridge.

Stephanie: This is so amazing. I cant believe you did all of this for me.

Chris: You know Steph the past year has been the best year of my life. And that's all because of you.

He laughed.

Stephanie: What? Whats so funny?

Chris: When Wyatt and I were teenagers we asked dad how he knew mom was the one. He said that she was the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep and the first when he woke up. We thought he was so cheese. But now I see he was right. Don't tell him I said that.

Stephanie smiled and they kissed.

Chris: Lets go.

Stephanie: Where?

Chris: I have another surprise for you.

Stephanie: What about this?

Chris: Wyatt will take care of it.

They orbed into the manor. Chris's room looked amazing.

Stephanie: Oh my God. When did you do this?

Chris: I had a little help.

Chris handed her a glass of champagne.

Chris: To us.

Stephanie: To us.

They started to kiss. Meanwhile Melinda was walking towards her car. She was looking for her keys when someone grabbed her by the shoulders. She quickly kicked that person and turned around.

Man: I'm not going to hurt you. I need help. Someone is trying to kill me.

As soon as he said that couple of demons appeared. The man looked terrified. Melinda started to blow them up but one demon hit her with fire ball and she fell down. She managed to blow him up before he could take the man. The man came and helped her up.

Man: Are you ok?

Melinda: Yeah I'm fine.

Man: I'm so sorry.

Melinda: Its ok. You are going to have to drive.

They entered the car and drove to Elena's house. They entered the house.

Melinda: Elena.

Elena and Wyatt come out of the living room. Wyatt run to his sister and healed her.

Elena: What happened?

Melinda: Demons attacked. This is... I don't know his name.

Man: Its Jackson.

Melinda: Why did those demons attack you?

Jackson: Well you see I might have sleep with someone I shouldn't have.

Melinda: What?

Wyatt: With whom?

Jackson: A warlocks wife. I didn't know she was married.

Melinda: She wasn't warring a ring?

Jackson: I don't know. She might have been. But she didn't tell me she was married. Maybe she did.

Melinda: We should leave him to his faith.

Wyatt: Mel we cant do that. As discussing as he is he is still an innocent.

Melinda: Fine. Lets orb to the attic. But we have to be quiet. I don't want to disturb Chris and Stephanie.

They orbed in the attic.

Melinda: Come here. Say when.

She started to flip the Boom.

Jackson: There. That's him.

Melinda: Gordon is a high level warlock. He has basic warlock powers. There is a vanquishing potion.

Elena: Ok lets go back to my house. We will make the potion and go find the demon.

They went back to Elena's house and made the potion. They orbed into the warlocks layer.

Gordon: Well, well what do we have here. Look I don't want any trouble with the Charmed ones so just leave him and go.

Melinda: Sorry as much as I love to do that I have to save him.

Melinda through the potion and Gordon was vanquished. Suddenly a woman walked in.

Woman: What did you do?

She through a fire ball to at Jackson but Melinda used her telekinesis to send the fire ball flying back at the women. She started to scream and was vanquished.

Jackson: She looked prettier last nigh.

Melinda and Elena: Idiot.

Wyatt just shook his head. They orbed back to Elena's house. In the morning Melinda and Wyatt went back into the manor. They found Chris and Stephanie in the kitchen making breakfast.

Melinda: Good morning.

Stephanie: Good morning.

Wyatt: I'm not going to ask how your night was I think those smiles say enough.

Chris: What about your night?

Melinda: Not as nearly as fun as yours. We had to fight a demon.

Melinda told them what happened. Soon David and Elena joined them and they all had breakfast together.


	28. Chapter 28

It was about 5 am and Wyatt woke up. He got up and got out of his room. He was about to go to the kitchen to get some water when he saw Melinda's bedroom door was opened. He look inside but she wasn't in there. He figured she was with David. Later that morning Wyatt and Chris were eating breakfast.

Chris: Is Mel still sleeping?

Wyatt: I have no idea. She didn't spend the night here.

Suddenly David shimmered in.

David: Morning.

Chris: Morning. Where is Mel?

David: I don't know. I came to see if you guys were ok.

Wyatt: Why wouldn't we be?

David: Well when Mel didn't show up for our date I figured you guys had a demon to fight.

Wyatt: What?

Chris: What do you mean she didn't show up? She is not here. We thought she was with you.

David: Maybe she went to the club or to see Aunt Piper.

Wyatt: No. She didn't sleep here.

The boys looked terrified. They run to the attic. Wyatt called Elena and Stephanie and soon they were all trying to find Melinda. Wyatt and Chris tried to summon her, they tried scrying for her but nothing worked.

Wyatt: What now?

Chris: We need help.

Elena: I'll go get Phoebe.

Stephanie: I'll go get Paige.

Wyatt: I'll go get mom and dad.

Soon the entire Halliwell family and their friend were in the manor. Elena brought one of Melina's shirts and gave it to Phoebe. She tried to summon a premonition but nothing happened. Piper started to cry.

Paige: Piper calm down. We are going to find her.

Piper: How? We tried everything.

David: Not everything.

Everyone looked at him.

David: Give me your ring.

Coop: Why?

David: Because it can take me to Mel. Hand it over.

Leo: No its to dangerous. You...

David: I don't care. Ring.

Coop gave him the ring. He put the ring on his finger and he beamed out.

Piper: Tell me there is a way we can track him.

Coop: No.

Leo: Great. Now they are both lost.

David appeared in some old house. He looked around. He started to walk. He entered one room and saw Melinda. She was lying on the floor. He came near here and that's when he saw how badly she was hurt. She had cuts all over her hands and her stomach and legs were burned in some places. He took her in his arms and shimmered put. He reappeared in the manor.

David: She needs help now.

Wyatt run to his sister and healed her.

Melinda started to wake up slowly. She sat up.

Piper: Honey are you ok?

Melinda: Get away from me.

She pushed Piper and got up.

Leo: Melinda.

Melinda: This wont work. They are not coming. So if you want to kill me get on with it. But my brothers are not coming. I made sure that they cant find me.

Wyatt: Melinda honey its ok. You are safe. You are home.

Melinda: Right. Look I don't know why you are but I'm not going to let you hurt my family.

David: Mel listen to me. This is real. You are home.

Melinda shook her head and started to cry. David started to get closer.

David: Its ok.

He hugged her.

David: Its ok. You are safe. Its over.

She calm down.

Melinda: Sorry I pushed you.

Piper hugged her daughter.

Piper: It's ok honey.

Leo: Mel who took you?

Melinda: Some demons.

Chris: What did they want?

Melinda: Our powers. Our deaths. That's why I clocked myself.

She got up and went to the Book. She started to flip through the Book.

Melinda: There is nothing here.

Wyatt: Doesn't matter. I have a plan.

The demons that took Melinda came into the room they kept her in. But instead of Melinda they found Wyatt, Chris and David.

Demon: Crap.

Boys didn't say anything. They through potions at the demons. The demons started to scream. They seemed in pain. The boys smiled at them. The demons were soon vanquished. Boys went back home.

Wyatt: We took care of them.

Chris: The next time someone kidnappes you make sure we can find you not the opposite.

Melinda: Fine.

Wyatt: Promise?

Melinda: I promise.

Later that night Melinda was in her room. David shimmered in.

David: Hey.

Melinda: Hi.

He sat on the bed next to her.

David: I was really scared today. I thought I will never see you again.

Melinda: I know. I thought the same thing. And it scared me.

They started to kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

It was Monday morning and the girls were shopping.

Elena: We should do this more often.

Stephanie and Melinda nodded.

Melinda: You guys want some ice cream?

Elena: Yeah. Lets go.

The girls got ice cream and were walking through the mall when suddenly Melinda stopped.

Elena: Mel?

She didn't say anything she looked at something and started to breath heavily. Suddenly she passed out.

Stephanie: Mel.

Stephanie and Elena kneeled beside her. Elena called 911. Stephanie and Elena were sitting in the emergency room waiting for the doctor to exam Melinda.

Stephanie: What is taking so long?

Elena: I don't know.

Ava: Elena, Stephanie? What are you girls doing here?

Elena: Melinda. She passed out.

Ava was about to say something but Stephanie interrupted her.

Stephanie: How is she?

Doctor: She is fine.

Ava: Why did she pass out?

Doctor: Her blood sugar is low. You can take her home now.

The girls and Ava took Melinda to the manor.

Ava: Ok Melinda lay down. I'll make you some tea and something to eat. Do you want me to call Piper?

Melinda: No. I don't want her to worry.

Ava went into the kitchen.

Melinda: Did you call my brothers?

Elena: No. I completely forgot. I'll call them right now.

Melinda: No don't. I need the Book.

Melinda went onto the attic and started to flip the Book.

Stephanie: What are you looking for?

Melinda: Before I passed out I saw something.

Stephanie: What?

Melinda: While we were walking I saw a men. He is in trouble. Really big trouble. He messed with someone he shouldn't have. Here.

Stephanie: Edgar is a demon who makes deals with people. He offers them a solution for their problems and then takes from them what ever he wants. He preys on people who are desperate. This is a demon after the mystery man?

Melinda: Yeah. He is also really dangerous. I saw what he did to the poor man. I felt his pain.

Stephanie: That's why you passed out.

Melinda: We need to stop him.

Elena: Whats the plan?

Melinda: We find him and kill him.

Elena: And how are we supposed to do that?

Melinda: There is a potion.

She made the potion.

Melinda: Done.

Stephanie: How are we supposed to find him?

Melinda: Give me your hands. Take us to the demon we seek so we can protect the week.

The girls disappeared. They reappeared in some house.

Stephanie: Nice spell.

The girls heard someone scream. They run toward the noise. They saw Edgar torturing a man. Melinda used her telekinesis to send the demon flying across the room. She threw a potion on him but nothing happened. The demon smiled.

Edgar: Stupid witch.

He threw an energy ball at Melinda but Elena orbed Melinda out of the way.

Stephanie: Now what?

Elena: Attack.

The girls used their strongest powers. Soon the demon was vanquished. Elena healed the man.

Man: Thank you.

Elena: You are welcome.

Man: Is he really gone?

Stephanie: He is.

Man: Good. She is safe.

Melinda: She?

Man: My wife.

Elena: You made a deal with him for her.

Man: Yeah. She was hurt. Badly. He sad he could help but that I would have to pay a price. I said I didn't care. I would give him anything. He saved her and then he said his price was her. He wanted her. So I attacked him and we run away. We have been hiding for the last month.

Elena: But he found you. Where is your wife.

Man didn't say anything. He walked over to a door and waved his hand. The door opened. A woman came out.

She hugged him.

Woman: Thank you so much for saving him. And for vanquishing the demon.

Elena: Anytime.

In the evening the girls were sitting in the living room drinking wine. The boys walked in.

Chris: How was shopping?

Stephanie: Interesting.

The boys looked confused. So the girls told them everything.

Chris: You girls had an exciting day. You know what? We are going to make dinner for you.

Melinda: You are going to clean up after yourselves right?

The boys didn't say anything. They just went into the kitchen.

Melinda: They are not going to clean up are they?

Stephanie: Nope.

Melinda: You guys will help me clean up right?

Elena: Nope.

Melinda: I hate all of you.

Elena and Stephanie laught and then the girls joined the boys.


	30. Chapter 30

It was Thursday afternoon and Melinda just arrived to the restaurant. She was supposed to meet Piper there. She entered the restaurant and started to make her way to Piper. Suddenly she felt light headed. She stopped and put her hand on her forehead. Piper noticed something was wrong with her daughter. She got up and went to Melinda.

Piper: Honey are you ok?

Melinda didn't say anything.

Piper grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Melinda.

Piper: Sit down honey.

Before she could sit down Melinda passed out.

Piper: Oh my God. Melinda. Someone call 911.

The ambulance came and took Melinda to the hospital. About half hour later Melinda woke up. She saw Piper sitting on the bed next to her.

Piper: Hey honey. Are you feeling better?

Before Melinda could answer Ava walked in.

Ava: Good you are awake.

Piper: Ava what happened to her? Why did she pass out?

Ava: Honestly I don't know. Medically speaking there is nothing wrong with her.

Piper: Why did she pass out then?

Ava: Your guess is as good as mine.

Piper looked worried.

Ava: She is probably just tired. Don't worry.

Piper: Can I take her home?

Ava: Yeah.

Piper helped her daughter get up and they went to the parking lot. What neither of them notice was a man standing in a shadow. He had an evil grin on his face. Piper and Melinda entered the car and drove of.

Demon: Enjoy your time with your daughter while you can witch.

He smiled and shimmered out. Piper parked her car in front of a building.

Melinda: I thought you were going to take me to the manor.

Piper: You just passes out. There is no way in hell I'm leaving you alone.

Melinda smiled.

Melinda: You worry to much mom.

They got out of the car and went into the building. They were about to enter the apartment when someone called their names. They turned around to see David and Derek standing behind them. David came near Melinda and kissed her.

David: Hi.

Melinda: Hi.

Piper: Ok as much as I hate to interrupt, Melinda you need to lay down.

David: Why? Whats wrong?

Piper: Lets get in and I'll explain.

They entered the apartment and went into the bedroom. Melinda laid on the bed and Piper set next to her. David and Derek set on the couch next to the window. Piper told the what happened. David opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Leo who just entered the apartment and was calling for Piper.

Leo: Piper.

Piper: Bedroom.

Soon Leo entered the bedroom. He was surprised to see Melinda, David and Derek there.

Leo: Whats going on?

Melinda got up and was about to ho hug Leo when she felt light headed again. She set on the bed. David and Derek got up.

Piper: Honey?

Melinda: Its fine mom. I just got a little light headed. Again.

Leo: Again?

Derek told Leo what happened.

Lei: We need to take you to the doctor.

Melinda: I already went. There is nothing wrong with me.

Derek: Maybe you should go again. This isn't normal.

Melinda: But...

Leo interrupted her.

Leo: No buts. You are going.

David helped Melinda get of the bed. They were about to exit the apartment when someone knocked on the door. Piper opened the door and saw Phoebe standing there. She had tears in her eyes.

Phoebe: Can we come in?

Piper moved away from the door and let her in.

Piper: Whats wrong?

Phoebe: Maybe you should sit down.

Piper: I'm good.

Phoebe: I had a premonition. I...

Phoebe started too cry.

Piper: What? Phoebe what did you see?

Phoebe: I saw Melinda's death.

Everyone looked shocked. Piper started to cry.

David: Why are guys crying? We will find the demon who is after Mel and kill him. Nothing is going to happen to her.

Phoebe: You cant save her.

Leo: What do you mean we cant? Why?

Phoebe: Because she was infected by a demon. He through some kind of powder on her last night while she was sleeping. There is no cure. He made sure of it.

Everyone had tears in their eyes.

Melinda: How long do I have left?

Phoebe: By midnight tonight.

Melinda: Ok. Can you guys call my brothers and cousins. I would like to say goodbye.

Derek: No don't say that honey. We can fix this. I mean magic did this, magic can undo it. Right?

Phoebe shook her head.

Derek: I'll call everyone.

Soon the entire Halliwell family was in the apartment along with their friends. Melinda's condition got worse. She was laing in the bed. She was pail. Suddenly a demon shimmered in. Everyone looked at him.

Demon: Tell me Piper how does it feel watching your daughter die? Knowing there is nothing you can do about it?

Leo: You son of a bitch.

He got up and started to punch the demon. The demon didn't defend. He feel down.

Demon: You can kill me. But you cant save her.

Leo was about to punch him again but Coop stopped him. He whispered in his ear.

Coop: Is this how you want your daughter to spend her last hours? Watching you fall apart?

Leo went and set on the bed next to Melinda. He kissed her forehead. He had tears in his eyes.

Leo: I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me. I wasn't a good father to you. I let you down.

Melinda: No daddy. You were a great father. You didn't let me down. I love you.

Leo started to cry.

Leo: I love you too baby.

Piper who was sitting on the other side of the bed wanted to say something to her daughter but she could speak. Melinda looked at her.

Melinda: I know mom. I love you too.

Leo and Piper got of the bed and Wyatt set next to Melinda on one side of the bed and Chris set on the other. The boys had tears in their eyes.

Melinda: I don't have much time left so I want you to listen to me. You guys have a bright future. Great life, field with love and happiness. So don't screw it up by seeking revenge. Promise me?

Wyatt: We promise.

Melinda: Ok. Give me a kiss.

Wyatt lead forward and kissed his sister on the forehead and then Chris did the same. They got of the bed and David set next to Mel. He took her hand and kissed it.

David: I... I... I don't know what to say.

Melinda: How about I love you?

David smiled.

David: I love you.

Melinda: I love you too.

David lead in and pressed his lips on Melinda's. The clock stroke midnight. But nothing happened. Melinda was still alive. David and Melinda stopped kissing. David looked at her. She wasn't pail anymore. She looked good.

Demon: No. No. It cant be.

Piper looked at the demon and blew him up. David smiled and kissed Melinda again.

Melinda: How?

Pru: There is nothing more powerful then true love.

Everyone smiled and got on the bed. They hugged Melinda and kissed her.


End file.
